Arendelle Family
by Gleaming Shield
Summary: Meses después del invierno etermo, Elsa y sus amigos viven una manera normal su vida. Hasta que un día, llega el momento de toparse con ese hombre que intento asesinarlas, pero de guardarlw odio y rencor, se convierte en aprecio y amor (Hans Elsa)(Helsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Jajaja me di cuenta de algo, a varios fans de Frozen les encanta la pareja de Helsa (hans×helsa), así que veré si tengo un poco de toque con este tipo de fan ffics, esperó les guste**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

_**Arendelle Family: Capitulo 1 - Las Islas del Sur**_

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde el invierno eterno en Arendelle, y a la vez el cumpleaños de Anna. Todo Arendelle vivía muy bien, pues la reina Elsa hacia un gran trabajo, junto al apoyo de su hermana, la princesa Anna y su novio, Kristoff. La seguridad tambien mejoro, teniendo cuidado de que algún miembro de Weselton o las islas del sur estuviera cerca.

Elsa caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hacia su oficina, un cuarto lleno de papeleos, cartas, libros, entre varios materiales para sus trabajos. Al llegar, vio a su hermana Anna sentada en la silla giratorea dando vueltas con varios papeles en sus manos

"Anna? Que haces aquí?" Pregunto Elsa

"Bueno, Kristoff se fue a su expedición de hielo por 1 semana, y quería pasar tiempo con mi hermana así que, vine a ayudar" dijo Anna parando la silla

"Esta bien" dijo Elsa acercándose "Y que has leído, al parecer en las cartas"

"Nahhh, nada interesante" respondio Anna "Puras aclaraciones de alianzas, tratos, y bla bla bla"

"Y que es esto?" Pregunto la reina recogiendo una carta del suelo

"Ahhh esa, es una carta de las Islas del Sur, una invitación para la boda del príncipe Fernando Westergard y la princesa Lidia de las islas del norte" explico Anna

"Islas del sur ashhhh" se quejo Elsa, pero entro memoria de ese tal Fernando. Fernando Westergard era uno de sus amigos, hasta antes del incidente de anna. Quedo pensativa recordando esos días con su gran amigo Fernando

_**Flash Back**_

"Fer!" Grito la pequeña Elsa de unos 6 años

"Psss... Elsa, por aquí" contesto Fernando quien tenia 10 años, mientras estaba arriba de un árbol

"Fer! Puedo ir contigo?" Pregunto Elsa con la carita de perrito

"Por supuesto" contesto el niño bajando de un salto, estirando su mano hacia la princesa de Arendelle. Elsa agarro su mano y el la jalo para ponerla en su espalda, luego empezando a subir hacia la rama "Listo" dijo Fernando "Que vista, no crees?" Pregunto Fernando

"Si, muy bonita" respondió Elsa en tono tierno "Me encanta estar contigo Fer" dijo ella recargándose en el hombro de Fer

"Y yo adoro estar contigo nena" dijo el abrazando a la pequeña niña

"FERNANDO WESTERGARD!" se oyó que llamaron a Fernando

"Que pasa padre?" Pregunto el asomándose desde la rama del árbol

"Ven ahora, necesito presentarte a unas personas" dijo el rey Ragnor Wetergar de las islas del sur

"Bueno, al parecer pequeña Elsa debemos irnos" dijo Fernando mientras bajaba de un salto "Ven baja ya nena, no tengas miedo" dijo el niño muy confiado

"Tengo miedo, y si me lastimo?" Dijo temeross Elsa

"No te preocupes, yo te atrapo" respondio Fernando extendiendo los brazos. Elsa lo vio pero tenia miedo, aunque confiaba mucho en Fernando, solo suspiro y salto, para caer siendo atrapada por el príncipe de las islas del sur, para luego bajarla hacia el piso con una sonrisa

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

"Dices que lo conoces?" Pregunto Anna

"Si, Fernando fue mi mejor amigo, debemos asistir a su boda" dijo Elsa segura

"Mmmm me niego a ir, no pienso estar bajo el mismo techo que un monstruo como Hans" respondió Anna de mala gana

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Elsa algo molesta recordando lo que aquel vil hombre hizo "Bueno, solo no quiero decepcionar a mi mejor amigo"

"Ve tu, yo me quedo aquí en Arendelle" dijo Anna cruzando brazos

Elsa rodeo los ojos ante la reacción de su hermana "Como quieras hermana" dijo Elsa

"Entonces vamos a pasar tiempo juntas?" Preguntó Anna ya animada

"Yo creo" dijo Elsa sonriendo mientras la jalaba Anna de la mano hacia afuera de la oficina

En las Islas del sur...

Hans por su lado, tuvo que ser aprobado por sus 12 hermanos mayores. Vivió 3 meses en prisión para luego volverse un sirviente mas en el gran castillo de las islas del sur.

"Aghhhh es repugnante" dijo Hans en los establos "Que rayos comen estas bestias" dijo de mala gana Hans recogiendo el estiércol

"Solo espero no ver otra bola de nieve gigante" dijo de nuevo el recordando ese día el cumpleaños de Anna, cuando le cayo encima empujándolo al estiercol

"Hablando de nuevo solo niño" dijo su hermano mayor, Fernando

"Que quieres Fernando?" Pregunto de mala gana el menor "Vienes a burlarte como los demás"

"Nop, venia a ayudarte" respondió Fer

"No estoy de humor para bromas eh"

"Si crees que es broma adelante, piensa lo que quieras" dijo el mientras agarraba una pala y se ponía a hacer lo mismo que su hermano

"Fernando, no entiendo por que haces esto"

"Que no puedo ayudar a mi hermanito bebe" bromeo el príncipe agarrando del cachete a su hermano

Hans solo se molesto por el comportamiento quitando la mano de Fer "Oye no por ser mayor por 2 años quiere decir que puedes tratarme así, además, eres el 2do mas menor" intento defenderse Hans

"Estas retandome?" Dijo sarcásticamente Fernando

"Así es" dijo Hans levantándose las mangas y aventando la pala y lanzándose a su hermano, empezando a pelear, pero por ser menor, perdió la batalla

"Creo que gane, como siempre" dijo Fernando levantándose con una sonrisa

"Bahhhh" respondió Hans con la misma sonrisa "Entonces si podre ir a tu boda?" Pregunto Hans

"Por que la pregunta, eres mi hermano, debes ir" dijo Fernando sacudiéndose la tierra

"Es que ya vez como me tratan los demás, bueno, a excepción de Félix" dijo Hans, ya que Félix era el mayor de todos sus hermanos, el futuro rey

"Tu iras con el nombre de príncipe y ya, no te angusties por lo demás" dijo Fernando "Si me disculpas, debo le a organizar los preparativos para mi boda con Lidia" dijo el mientras se iba

"Boda" pensó Hans "Wow, el ya se va a casar y solo quedare yo como el soltero sin amor. Si no fuera por mi qmbision de trono quizás hubiera a varias chicas detrás de mi, ahhhh, solo quería, ahhhh como me arrepiento" pensó Hans muy desanimado, realmente se sentía mal sobre aquello, casi matar a la reina y a la princesa, y por eso ser tratado como basura por su familia, y tener la experiencia de vivir como una rata en prisión bajo burla de todos

.

.

Pasaron unos días desde que la invitación llego a Arendelle, y al fin la reina había tomado una decisión si ir o no a aquellas tierras donde habitaba el monstruo de Hans, pero ella iría no por el, sino por si gran amigo Fernando

"No comprendo porque iremos" dijo Anna

"Yo lo que no comprendo es porque si no quieren ir, irán" dijo Elsa

"No puedo dejar sola ir a mi hermana a donde habita la salamandra" contesto Anna

"Pues nose porque, pero siento un poco de confianza ir" respondió Elsa

"Pero como por que?" Pregunto sorprendida la princesa

Elsa suspiro resignada "Vamos con el propósito de visitar a Fernando, no a Hans. Y si te pones a recordar, Hans fue encarselado, nos dará un poco mas de confianza" contesto la reina

"En eso puedes tener razon" dijo Anna

.

.

Después de empacar sus maletas y cosas necesarias, iban de camino ya a las temidas islas del sur. Tanto Elsa como Anna iban nerviosas pensando en aquellos momentos terribles en el invierno eterno, Kristoff estaba preocupado por su novia y por su cuñada, temía que les sucediera algo, mientras que Olaf iba muy alegre de explorar nuevas tierras. Después de viajar, llegaron a su destino, a las islas del sur...

**Ojala les vaya gustando mi primera historia de Helsa, ya verán que poco a poco se vera el cariño entre Elsa y Hans**

**N/A: Fernando es el hermano mayor de Hans por 2 años, el doceavo en la linea al trono. Su prioridad no era la riqueza ni el poder, el era un hombre gentil y amable. Su piel era como la de Hans pero un poco mas blanquesina, de cabello lacio y café oscuro,de ojos verdes. Era fuerte y alto con un cuerpo digno de príncipe parecido a Hans**


	2. Chapter 2 - Los Westergard

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

_**Arendelle Family: Capitulo 2 - Los Westergard**_

Después de viajar, llegaron a su destino, las Islas del sur. Al bajar de su barco, vieron a dos personas de tercera edad, un hombre y una mujer, al acercarse, se dieron cuenta que era el rey Ragnor y la reina Sofia Westergard. Aquel rey se miraba un poco viejo, pero era de estatura mediana, con el cabello pelirrojo como el de Hans con unas cuantas canas, de ojos cafés, mientras que la reina se miraba un poco mas joven que el, de estatura media, con su cabello lacio y largo castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes.

"Oh majestad" se inclino haciendo refencia el rey Ragnar "Un gusto tenerla en nuestras tierras"

"Buen día majestad" respondió Elsa en mismo tono "Reina Elsa de Arendelle, ella es mi hermana, la princesa Anna de Arendelle y su novio Sir Kristoff Biorgman"

"Soy la reina Sofia Westergard y el es mi esposo, el rey Ragnar" dijo la señora amablemente

"Si, mucho gusto" finjio alegría la princesa pero era mala actriz en ese caso, notandose a simple vista se desagrado

"Oh reina Elsa, princesa Anna realmente estamos apenados del comportamiento de nuestro hijo menor, el príncipe Hans" dijo decepcionada la reina Sofia

" Deberían" dijo en tono bajo cruzada de brazos la princesa Anna

Kristoff ante esto se puso nervioso dando un ligero codazo al brazo de su amasa "Anna" dijo el "Que te parece si nos vamos por allá ahh... ahh... ver el mar"

"Vamos" dijo de mala gana la princesa, pero antes de irse corrió al costado de su hermana mayor Elsa "Si te hacen algo, congelalos" dijo Anna en la oreja de Elsa, para luego, volvió al lado de Kristoff

Elsa nada mas se quedo viendo a ambos reyes que se miraban realmente decepcionados de su hijo "Pues por suerte logramos salvar a Arendelle y a nosotras a tiempo" dijo Elsa

"Lose reina Elsa" dijo en rey muy apenado "Hemos hecho que pague el precio, sigue haciendo su penitencia"

"Oh vaya" respondió Elsa

"Bueno es mejor ir al palacio, necesitan acomodarse" dijo la una Sofia

" Ujuju ya quiero ir a ese castillo" dijo Olaf acercándose riendo para luego quedarse con una sonrisa "Nos vamos?"

"AHHHHHH" grito la reina Soria del susto con Olaf "Es... es... el muñeco esta vivo!" Grito ella

"Sip, así es, estoy vivo" contesto Olaf "Puedo hablar, puedo bailar, puedo hacer todo"

"Us.. usted, majestad, lo, hizo" pregunto el rey agachándose a la estatura del muñeco

"Ammmm si, mi magia es capaz de dar vida" dijo Elsa viéndose las manos

"Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos" dijo simpáticamente el muñeco abrazando al rey

"Ouhh ejeje soy el rey Ragnar" dijo el rey "Y ella es Sofia"

Elsa al ver el comportamiento de ambos reyes se dio cuenta que eran muy buena gente, como también muy simpaticod tratando de retractar el comportamiento de su hijo, así que se sentía en mas confiada ella, además, sentía que Fernando los protegería. Caminaron todos hacia al gran palacio de las Islas del Sur, entraron para luego quedarse en la sala a esperar a que les asignaran una habitación. Allí esperaba Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf

"Uyyyy traer a Sven siento que dará mala apariencia" dijo Elsa

"Eyyyy, Sven es un buen amigo, de la familia" lo defendio Kristoff

"Era necesario traerlo al palacio? No crees que seria mejor en los establos" dijo Elsa algo nerviosa

" no no no, Sven y yo, y Anna vamos juntos siempre" dijo Kristoff abrazando a Sven y a Anna

"Hay Kristoff eso fue tan lindo" dijo Anna dándole un beso en el cachete

.

.

Poco a poco se oyeron pasos acercándose a la sala, cada vez mas cerca se oían. Esos pasos eran fuertes' demostraban la seguridad al andar pero ni elsa o alguien mas prestaban atención a eso. Elsa jugaba con su magia para esperarlos, con una mano dejaba crea unos pequeños copos de nieve para despuer atraparlos con su otra mano, Anna y Kristoff jugaban su papel de novios y se decían cosas románticas, mientras que Sven y Olaf "hablaban" entre ellos. Mientras Elsa jugaba también se perdía en sus pensamientos, ¿y si Fernando había cambiado? ¿Quizas ya no la reconocería? ¿O si era ahora como Hans? "Elsa" escucho que le hablaron, ella volteo detrás del sofá en el que estaba y lo vio allí estaba aquel muchacho de ojos verdes parado frente a ella

"Fernando?" Dijo ella al v el gran cambio que había

"Oh nena!" Dijo Fernando en tono de gran alegría mientras levantaba a Elsa de la cintura (como Kristoff levanta a Anna casi hasta al final de la película) y daba vueltas "Como has crecido"

" En los últimos 13 años debería, no crees?" Dijo bromistamente aun levantada

"No pues si" soltó una risa Fernando mientras la bajaba "Wow pequeña Elsa, estas wow de verdad, te vez muy bien así" dijo el

"Gracias" se sonrojo Elsa "Tu cambiaste completamente, mirate, músculos, tus patillas largas, y jeje pelitos en la barbilla"

"Pues si, estilo nuevo nena, digo, majestad" admiro el principe

"Llámame como quieras Fer, estamos en confianza" dijo Elsa

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos y se dieron un abrazo, se habían extrañado tanto, no se miraban ya hace 13 años y solo había comunicación mediante las cartas, pero no les parecia lo suficiente.

"Ajam" se escucho alguien atras "Me perdí algo?" Preguntó la muchacha acercándose, haciendo que terminaran su abrazo

"Oh cariño, ven" dijo Fernando acercándose a la muchacha estirando su mano para que ella la agarrara, lo cual hizo

"Mira Lidia, ella es la reina de Arendelle, Elsa. Nen, digo, Elsa ella es mi prometida Lidia" dijo el con una sonrisa

"Un placer" dijo Elsa estrechando mano con Lidia

"El placer es todo mio" contesto Lidia "Wow, que fría están sus manos" comento Lidia

"Ohhhh bueno, si?" Dijo nerviosa en que supiera sobre sus poderes

"Acaso usted es la reina de las nieves?" Pregunto Lidia muy dudosa

"Ahhh... si, soy yo" respondió Elsa

Lidia quedo paralizada, aquel monstruo que decían que era no parecía uno, se miraba tan buena y linda, además de ser tan respetuosa. En eso, Elsa presento a su familia a Fernando y Lidia, ambos se asustaron al ver a Olaf moverse todo, pero poco después comprendieron y perdieron el susto. Duraron varios minutos hablando entre ellos sobre varias cosas, como eran sus reinos y todo eso

.

.

Rato después los pasos se oyeron acercar, eran estos mas rápidos y menos fuertes. Se dirijian a donde mismo, pero por andar en sus platicas, nadie escucho aquellos pasos.

"Fernando, cual crees queeeuuuu..." iba a hablar Hans cuando de repente en su mirada golpeo la de Elsa y la de Anna

"Hans" dijo en tono molesto la princesa Anna

"Anna" respondió Hans en tono de sorprendido

"Hans" torcio ojos Elsa

"Elsa" dijo en mismo tono el príncipe menor de las islas del sur

"Hans" repitió Kristoff

"¿Christopher?" Dijo confundido pero aun sorprendido Hans

"ES KRISTOFF" contesto kristoff en tono alto

"Que hacen estos monwtruos aquí?" Pregunto Hans con una mueca de asco y odio

"Ahhhh bueno Hans, invite a Elsa y a su familia a mi boda" le contestó Fernando

"No creas que nos da gusto venir a pasar nuestros días debajo del mismo techo que una rata" respondió a la defensiva la reina Elsa

"Así es" corrió Anna alado de su hermana "Eres un ser vil y despresiable! No entiendo como puedes dormir de noche. Elsa es una de las mejores reinas, y siempre busca el bien de todos, y ellos la adoran, y tu es un monstruo! Como te atreves a interferir con tu malvada maldad! MUERE!" exclamo la princesa Anna intentando llegar a Hans cuando la sostiene de la mano su hermana, y enfrente de ellas se puso Lidia

"Anna tranquila, bajo la confianza entre realeza estaremos bien" intento calmar a Anna

"Aun así no estoy satisfecha" dijo Anna molesta y cruzada de brazos, volteando a ver a Hans tomandolo con "madurez",pero a la "madurez" de Anna nos referimos que al voltear le sacó la lengua "Me mantendré lejos de la salamandra"

"Wow wow wow" dijo Lidia "Aquí nadie llama de esa manera al príncipe Hans, menos alguna cosa como ustedes"

Ante esto, todos los de Arendelle se ofendieron, mientras se molestaban "Disculpe usted" dijo Elsa molesta "Que fue lo que dijo"

"Dije que cosas como ustedes le darán respeto a Hans" dijo ella defendiendo a su cuñado

"Gracias princesa Lidia" dijo Hans respetuosamente

"Bueno! Al parecer es mejor que cada quien tome su camino desde aquí" dijo Fernando mientras separaba a su prometida y a su amiga

"Mmmmm de todas maneras debo ir a hablar con mi padre" dijo Lidia retomando la postura, "Te veo al rato amor" dijo Lidia dándole un beso amoroso a su prometido con fin de molestar a Elsa, o hacerla alejarse

"Creo que mejor buscamos al rey Ragnar y a la reina Sofia o a alguien más" dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba seguida de su hermana, su cuñado, Sven y Olaf

"Creo que nos perdimos de algo importante" dijo Olaf a Sven, el reno respondió refuznando asintiendo

Por lo tanto Hans vio como su cuñada y hermano hablaban en un ratito, el se acerco al pasillo por donde se habían la familia Arendelle, pero su atencion solo estuvo en Elsa "Wow, no la recordaba tan bella" pensó Hans viendo el cuerpo de Elsa, de cabeza a pies, perdiéndose en su trasero "Que hize? No debí comportarme así" pensó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y recargándose en la pared "Dare una nueva ilusión, quizás por lo menos lleguemos a hacer "amigos"" seguía pensando, pero el no quería ser amigo de Elsa, sino de Anna o Kristoff, quizás del reno y hasta del muñeco, el quería ser mas que amigo de Elsa...

**Ojala les guste este capitulo, y me alegra que ya haya 2 reviews por lo pronto ^^, me halaga saber que reciben de buena manera el fic**


	3. Chapter 3 - Buena Impresion

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ Me alientan a seguir**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

_**Arendelle Family: Capitulo 3 - Buena impresion**_

La reina Elsa y su familia caminaban por los pasillos en busca del rey Ragnar y la reina Sofia para poder entrar a su habitacion y alejarse lo mas posible de Hans y Lidia. Todos iban molestos, excepto Olaf, que a el solo le parecia un chiste. Anna y Elsa caminaban juntas muy molestas, no podian creer lo sucedido

"Ushh como odio a Hans" dijo Anna molesta "Nose como le puede guardar esa Lidia respeto"

"Pienso lo mismo Anna" respondio Elsa

"Y si tienen un trato Hans y Lidia?" agrego Kristoff

"No lo creo" dijo Elsa "Ante esto, Fernando lo hubiera detenido"

"Por que tan confiada de Fernando?" pregunto Anna

"Y si el esta incluido en su plan" comento Kristoff

"No creo Kristoff" defendio Elsa "Se que Fernando lo hubiera detenido, pero es que Lidia, yo crei que si era Buena gente, o al menos en un pasado lo fue" dijo Elsa

"Fue?" quedo confundido el Rubio

"La conocias ya?" hizo la pregunta la pelirroja

"Si" contesto la platinada "Bueno, de lo que me platicaba Fernando, ella se oia muy linda"

"Fernando, Fernando, Fernando" repitio Anna "Se me hace que fueron tus aluciones Elsa"

.

.

Mientras tanto con los Westergard, Lidia era tomada de la mano de su prometido

"Explicame que paso Lidia?!" dijo molesto Fernando

"Como que que paso Fernando? Yo solo le dije la verdad a ese monstruo" respondio Lidia quitando la mano de su prometido

"Pero ella no es un monstruo! Eso en Arendelle fue por CULPA DE HANS! HANS ES EL MONSTRUO!" grito Fernando ya molesto

"MONSTRUO?!" grito Hans furioso acercandose a ambos "YO NO FUI EL CULPABLE"

"ENTONCES EXPLICAME PORQUE IBAS A MATAR A ELSA Y ENGANASTE A ANNA" exclamo Fernando lleno de rabia

"OLVIDAS QUIEN AYUDO A LOS SUBDITOS EN ARENDELLE?" defendio Lidia a Hans

"LIDIA! TU LE CREES A ESTE BASTARDO!" dijo Fernando

"BASTARDO?" dijo Hans empujando a Fernando "YO NO HIZE NADA"

"Haber" intent tranquilizarse Fernando "Hans. Tu eres mi hermano, y yo creia en ti, solo queria, una Buena impresion ante mi mejor amiga, y tu vienes a regarla"

Hans solo se quedo callado y cruzado de brazos

"Lidia" se dirijio a ella Fernando "Tu eres el amor de mi vida, pero, Elsa es mi amiga, ella no es mala, ese invierno fue porque se asusto, pero todo lo descongelo y no dejo herido a nadie"

"Que me dices de su Hermana?" dijo Lidia molesta a la defensiva

"Eso fue un accidente" respondio el antepenultimo principe

"No pienso dejar en mi boda a esas cosas" dijo Lidia

"Te recuerdo que es MI boda tambien" dijo Fernando "Y yo hare que vengan todos los de Arendelle incluyendo al reno y al muneco de nieve"

"Entonces me niego tener una boda" dijo molesta Lidia quitandose el anillo de compromise y aventandoselo a Fernando

"Por mi mejor" contesto el ex prometido quitandose el anillo "No soportaria compartir mi vida con una embustera" ante esto ambos tomaron distintos caminos

"Ohh ohhh" dijo Hans "Me excedi" dijo el preocupado

"Haber, que hize! Mi hermano y su prometida no se casaran, no Habra alianza entre ambos reinos, me sigo comportando como monstruo, mi relacion con Las Islas del Sur, las Islas del Norte y Arendelle ya no seran buenas, Y ASI JAMAS LLEGARE A ELSA" penso preocupado, decepcionado y molesto el principe de las Islas del Sur "Debo hacer algo para arreglarlo" penso Hans

.

.

El corrio hasta detras de la familia de Arendelle quien estaban ya en otra sala

"EY! LAMENTO HABERLOS LLAMARLOS MONSTR..." grito hans abriendo la puerta para darse cuenta que estaba la familia de Arendelle como sus padres "Ouhhh" dijo ya que le habia prometido a sus padres tenerle respeto

"HANS WESTERGARD" grito la reina Sofia "Como los llamaste?"

"Ahhh yo, bueno, veras mama" empezo a tartamudear Hans nervioso

"Con gusto le digo que paso senora Sofia" dijo Anna levantandose del sofa mientras volteaba hacia atras a ver a Hans. Por su lado, Hans estaba hacienda senas de que por favor guardara silencio, Anna sonrio victoriosamente y volteo de Nuevo a los reyes "El nos dijo..." pero fue callada por su Hermana Elsa

"Shhh" la callo Elsa

"Pero" titubeo Anna

"No digas nada" rogo Elsa tambien

"MONSTRUOS" se le salio Anna "Upsss..." diciendo sarcasticamente

"Anna" piso la reina Elsa a su Hermana

"AUUU" salto Anna para luego sentarse

"Hans" se acerco su padre, para luego jalarle la oreja "Prometiste, respeto. Eso nos hace saber que en ti ya no se puede confiar" dijo el rey seriamente

"Papa, enserio, me deje llevar, perdon pero es que perdon" dijo Hans sumamente preocupado y asustado poniendose de rodillas

"No te atrevas a llamarme papa" dijo Ragnar molesto quitandose las manos de Hans

"Mama dile por favor" suplico Hans

"No me llames mama Hans" dijo Sofia molesta

"No, por favor no" lloraba el principe sureno

Los reyes vieron a Hans llorar y suplicar, pero su promesa la habia roto, Anna y Kristoff miraban gloriosos a Hans llorar, pues esa vez del engano que le hizo hans a Anna realmente la habia hecho sentir mal asi que era como estar en las nubes. "Al fin las pagara" dijo Anna a su novio

"Lose!" respondio Kristoff

Pero aunque ellos 2 se sentian victoriosos, Elsa no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena hacia aquel hombre, realmente se miraba triste, como preocupado y asustado, pero no sabia ella si podria hacer algo

"Despues de esto Hans, no puedo creerlo" empezo a hablar Ragnar

"No se como confiamos en ti" siguio hablando

Elsa cada vez sentia mas pena pero no comprendia el porque, si el fue quien trato de asesinarla

"A partir de ahora Hans, tu ya no aportaras el titulo de..." iba hablando el rey Ragnar cuando Elsa interpuso un muro de hielo entre Hans y su padre

"Elsa" dijo Anna

"Que traes entre manos Elsa?" le pregunto Kristoff

"Detenganse por favor" dijo Elsa

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reaccion de la reina Elsa. La reina Sofia dio unos pasos ante Elsa "Carino, que te sucede?" le pregunto Sofia a Elsa

"No creen que estan llegando algo extremo excelencia" dijo descongelando el muro y ayudando a Hans a levantarse

"Extremo? Como puede decir eso majestad? Hans fue quien intent asesinarla" dijo Ragnar

"Pues si" respondio Elsa "Pero vino a disculparse, eso es algo bueno, ademas, con arruinar otra relacion es suficiente sufrimiento"

"Gracias reina Elsa" dijo Hans hacienda referencia "No se como agradecerle" dijo Hans besando la mano de Elsa, ante esto, ella no pudo evitar una extrana sensacion con aquel acto, era tierno como primera vez que lo sentia, ella sabia que en Hans algo cambio, y ella pudo notar aquel cambio...

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Jeje al parecer ya les cayo mal Lidia xD Su character fue improvisado ya que esperaba hacerla "gentil" pero decidi darle un cambiecito para hacer mas grande el problema**

**Los vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adios**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nuevo paso

**Disculpen la ortografía del capitulo pasado, mi laptop donde actualize no tenia las claves extrae para poner acentos**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 4 - Nuevo paso_**

"Bien" dijo la reina Sofia "Gracias a la reina Elsa, seguirás puesto con el nombre de príncipe, pero habrá una penitencia como la prohibición de llamarnos padres" dijo ella

Hans estaba sumamente triste y decepcionado de si mismo, como a la vez apenado

Ragnar se acerco a el "Tu castigo sera dado mañana antes de la boda"

Justamente de decir esto, se oyó que se abrieron las puertas de la sala, entraron 3 hombres muy parecidos al rey Ragnar y la reina Sofia, pues eran sus hijos, el 5to, 6to y 7mo en la linea del trono

"Jajajajaja papa hay algo que decirte" dijo el 7mo llamado Allan

"Por que tantos problemas hoy" pensó Hans ya muy preocupado y angustiado

"Por un demonio!" Grito Ragnar molesto golpeando una mesa "Ahora que?!"

"Antes de decirte, te enfadaras mas al decirlo" dijo el 6to en linea llamado Justo "Y tiene que ver con Haanss" dijo esta ultima par en tono burlón

"Hans" dijo Ragnar molesto agarrándolo del cuello de su ropa

"Ammmm, familia Arendelle mejor los llevare a sus habitaciones" dijo la reina Sofia sacándolos de la sala hasta 2 habitaciones grandes.

"Estas 2 habitaciones les pertenecen en su estancia. Un placer tenerlos aquí, y lamento todo lo sucedido" dijo Sofia haciendo referencia

"Pido un cuarto para mi y Kristoff!" Grito Anna jalando de la mano a Kristoff hasta dentro de la habitación

"Sven se queda con nosotros" dijo Kristoff jalando a Sven del cuerno

"Al parecer Olaf, nos quedamos en un cuarto tu y yo" sino Elsa entrando a su habitación junto a Olaf

.

.

Mientras ellos se establecían, los problemas seguían con los Westergard

"Guillermo dime ahora" le ordeno Ragnar a su hijo Guillermo, el 5to en la linea al trono

"Hans arruino el matrimonio de Fernando y Lidia" dijo Allan

"Tuvieron una pelea gracias a Hans, haciendo que ambos se enojaran y cancelaron su boda" termino de decir Justo

Hans estaba sumamente irritado "Mentiras"

"Explica esto" dijo Justo enseñando los anillos de compromiso

"Esto te da el concepto que ya no habrá alianza con las islas del norte" comento burlonamente Guillermo

Ragnar empezó a fruncir el seño mientras le daba un tic en su ojo derecho "Hans"

"Conste que no era mi intención" intento cubrirse Hans

"Si lo fue engendro del demonio" le dijo Guillermo

"CAYATE GUILLERMO" le grito Hans a su hermano

"Ya oíste Guillermo" dijo Allan "Solo dijo que Guillermo"

"Y crees que le haré caso Allan?"

"SILENCIO" grito Ragnar mas enfurecido que nunca "Por que carajo hiciste eso imbécil" le pregunto Ragnar a su hijo

"Alto" dijo Fernando entrando "Calmense todos"

"Ahhhh aquí viene Fernando a proteger a su hermanito awwwww" dijo sarcásticamente Justo

"Fernando no es momento" dijo Ragnar

"Hans no es el culpable, yo decidí romper mi matrimonio"

"Sea o no cierto, Hans tu" dijo molesto Ragnar cuando Hans lo interrumpió

" Ahora si me conoces verdad!" Dijo Hans "Estoy harto de que solamente me reconozcas cuando me equivocó"

"Eso es falso" agrego el rey

"Haber, donde estubiste en mis cumpleaños? Cuando salimos como padre e hijo? Cuando me enseñaste a ser príncipe o al menos a mover una espada"

"Sabes que, me vale lo que digas Ragnar. Hasme lo que quieras, súbdito, sirviente, me vale. No me interesa ser príncipe o rey, pero lo que si me importa es ahora alejarme de todos ustedes bola de enjendros" dijo vulgarmente el menor

"Bien, haz lo que quieras Hans. No me importa, creo que la familia estaría mejor sin ti" contesto Ragnar

"Entonces no les importa si me largo"

"Vete, en mi reino no eres bienvenido" dijo el rey de frente a Hans.

.

.

Ya extremadamente furioso, Hans salio hacia su cuarto en los establos, saco una maleta y empezó a guardar sus cosas

"Realmente te vaz?" Le pregunto Fernando

"Así es hermano" dijo el "No merezco vivir en un palacio así, empezaré de 0 para limpiar mi nombre"

"Entonces vayamos los 2" dijo Fernando

"Que? No inventes, tu aquí si eres querido, yo en cambio, fui el hijo no deseado"

"Digamos entre comillas querido, también tuve mis injusticias, ejemplo de ello, yo no amaba a Lidia, estaba comprometido"

"Enserio? Por que no me dijiste?"

"En contra del compromiso" respondió Fernando "Bueno voy a empacar mis cosas, no soportó esta prisión" salio de la habitación Fernando

.

.

Al día siguiente, los invitados fueron decepcionados por la boda cancelada, así que ese día varios regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. La familia de Arendelle también estaba lista para partir

"No resulto muy bien este viaje verdad" dijo Kristoff haciendo la voz de Sven

"Ahhhh la verdad no amigo" puso su mano Kristoff en la espalda de sven

"Pero aun así nos divertimos! Visitamos un nuevo lugar!" Dijo muy alegre como siempre Olaf

"Esto nos deja una gran leccion Elsa" le dijo Anna a su hermana muy feliz

"Haber cual?" Pregunto Elsa

"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"

"Hablas enserio?" Preguntó la platinada

"Si, disfrute tanto esta visita, que bueno que vine. Ver a Hans sufrir me dio tanta gloria" dijo la pelirroja victoriosamente

"Anna no me digas"

"Pues si, mira, primero me enamoró de el, luego lo deje a cargo de Arendelle. Después cuando me congelaste el corazón me encerró, me dio por muerta, te mintió a ti y a la realeza y luego intento matarte, tenia que tener un merecido de parte de las víctimas"

"Si sabes que la venganza esta mal verdad" le dijo Elsa

"Hay bueno, una pequeña excepción no hace daño a nadie, mas que a Hans claro"

Elsa nada mas rodeo los ojos. Salieron del castillo y caminaron hacia su barco. Al ir hacia allá, Elsa vio a Hans con una maleta y con Sitron a su lado, y también iba Fernando con su corcel.

"Anna espera un segundo" le dio su maleta a su hermana

"Ah claro" dijo Anna "Uyy que traes aquí Elsa, ladrillos"

"Dejame ayudarte" dijo Kristoff agarrando la maleta sin dificultad

.

.

"Hola chicos" dijo Elsa acercandose a ambos hermanos

"Hola nena" abrazo Fernando a Elsa y se dieron un beso en el cachete (signo de saludo, o al menos así es aquí en México xD)

"Hola Elsa" dijo Hans embobado en ella

"Ammmm hola Hans" respondió Elsa extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Hans

Hans ante esto tomo la mano de Elsa y le dio un beso, pudo respirar su dulce aroma como disfrutar unos 3 segundos su suave piel

"Por que llevan a sus corceles de viaje? Seria temporal nada mas, no?" Pregunto elsa extrañada

"Bueno veras Elsa, hubo un mal entendido y pues me decidí a irme de casa, bueno me corrieron y yo acepte" explico Hans para luego recibir un golpe de Fernando

"No seas igualado, es reina Elsa o majestad, ya no somos príncipes como para andar así" le susurro Fernando

"Oh no se preocupen, Elsa esta bien" dijo ella con una sonrisa

Hans le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tierna, pegando mirada con mirada. El sintió una chispa, una conexión en ambos la cual le dio calidez

"A donde se irán?" Les pregunto la reina de nieves

"Ah bueno, exactamente nos colariamos en cualquier barco" contesto el mayor de los 3

"Por que no vienen a Arendelle con nosotros" les ofreció Elsa

"Enserio?" Pregunto Hans

"Si, o desean ir a otro lugar, por mi no hay problema ni nada" dijo la reina

"Oh gracias nena, perdón reina, digo Elsa" dijo Fernando muy contento

Los 3 caminaron hacia el barco con destino a Arendelle

"No inventes Elsa" dijo Anna mordiéndose la lengua ya arriba del barco...

**ojala les vaya gustando, dejen reviews de como les va pareciendo la historia ^^**

**Ahora les diré como son físicamente los nuevos personajes (y Lidia xD se me paso decir como era)**

**Lidia: Es una muchacha alta y delgada, de cabello pelirrojo con un tono mas rojizo de piel clara con tono opaco y ojos cafés**

**Allan: El es extremedamente güero de la piel, con ojos azules y cabello café castaño muy claro. No es muy alto pero es delgado**

**Justo: El es de estatura media con cuerpo bien marcado y buen musculo de piel mas oscura que sus hermanos de cabello pelirrojo con tono castaño de ojos verdes**

**Guillermo: El es el "guapo" de la familia, pero es un engreído. Aun así es muy parecido a Hans. Su cabello es pelirrojo oscuro con patillas largas, y un poco de barba y bigote de piel como la se Hans y ojos verdes**


	5. Chapter 5 - La Llegada

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 5 - La Llegada_**

"No inventes Elsa" dijo Anna ya arriba del barco mientras se mordía la lengua con disgusto

" Que sucede primor?" Le pregunto Kristoff acercándose a ella

"Elsa ashhh algo trae Elsa, creí que no confiaba en los hombres, bueno, excepto tu claro" contesto Anna conservando su mirada en Elsa y los dos Westergard

Elsa caminaba junto a los dos Westergard "Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran caballeros"

"Oh gracias Elsa" dijo Fernando muy agradecido

"Bien, adelante" dijo Elsa con una gran sonrisa

"Primero Damas" dijo Hans respetuosamente para que Elsa pasara

"En ese caso, camina Hans" dijo burlonamente Fernando

"Gracioso EH" respondió Hans dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano mayor

Ante esto, Elsa sonido y subió al barco. Mientras subía fue jalada del brazo haciendo que se fuera de laso "Uyyy" dijo ella

"Elsa" le dijo Anna entre dientes

"Que pasa Anna?" Pregunto ella

"Eso" respondió la pelirroja agarrando a su hermana de la barbilla girándola en dirección a los hermanos Westergard

"Que tiene?" Dijo confundida la platinada

"Como que que tiene Elsa?" "Desde cuando confías mas en los hombres? Y en Hans, ehhhh?"

"Bueno, me di cuenta de algo, no todos los hombres no son iguales. Y bueno, como reina, debo respetar a todos, incluyendo a Hans, e visto que no es tan malo que digamos"

"Tan malo? ES TERRIBLEMENTE MALVADO!" respondió Anna "No quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que ellos, ya basto con una noche"

" Lo siento Anna, pero, ellos irán a Arendelle" dijo Elsa mientras se retiraba a su camarote

"Algo le pico a ella" dijo Anna viendo a Elsa

"Que le pico? Una araña?" Pregunto Olaf llegando al lado Anna

"Jeje no le refería a eso Olaf, veras, hay, solo olvidalo" dijo Anna caminando hacia otro lugar

"Okei, lo olvido" dijo el muñeco de nieve "Listo, ya lo olvide"

.

.

Durante el viaje, Elsa se sentía muy confundida de su comportamiento, ¿por que ser tan gentil con su asesino? ¿por que tal comportamiento? Preguntas como estas pasaban por la mente de Elsa, no comprendía porque, y no sabia tampoco por que sentimiento similar hacia el, no sabia que era. ¿Era el famoso amor? ¿O la tal atracción? Seguía sin comprender

"Que me pasa" se dijo a si misma en tono bajo mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos, los cuales, estaban apoyados en un buró con espejo. Poco a poco empezaron a caer varios copos de nieve como una fría ventisca en la habitación. La reina de las nieves estaba aun pensativa mientras se miraba en el espejo, no sabia nada de eso, quizás sabría Anna, pero, ¿y si si era amor? ¿que pasaría si Anna se entera? No podía Dejar que se enterara si fuera cierto. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue visitar a los amigos de Kristoff, los aquellos trolls expertos en el amor. Ella seguia perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que un toc toc de la puerta la saco

"Se puede?" Dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta

"Ahhh que" reacciono Elsa. Miro a su habitación y empezó a desvanecer la nieve y hielo "Si adelante"

Para su sorpresa, quien entro fue Hans "Al parecer le agrada estar en lugares frios, alteza"

"Ammmm si" dijo Elsa volteando se a verlo

"Esta usted bien? Se ve tensa y confundida" le comento Hans

"Ah no es nada Hans" respondió ella "Por eso congele la habitación, me relaja"

"Ahhhh ya comprendo. Yo para relajarme me acuesto y como chocolate"

"Enserio? Yo a veces me relajo así" sonrió la reina

"Vaya, que casualidad" le devolvió la sonrisa el sureño

"Bueno, que se te ofrecia?" Le preguntó Elsa amablemente mientras se sentaba en la cama

Hans se acerco a ella mientras se recargaba en la pared "Nada mas venia a hacer una pregunta"

Elsa lo vio desconcertada mientras levantaba una ceja

"Oh no no no alteza" dijo Hans riendo mientras agitaba sus manos "No es nada privado"

"Solamente quería preguntar por que tuvo un comportamiento tan gentil conmigo" pregunto el sureño

"A que se refiere?"

"Bueno, en un pasado fui un vil monstruo tratando de asesinarla y a su hermana, como también engañarlas solo por una ambision insignificante al trono" empezó a hablar Hans "Aunque también no las resivi muy bien que digamos, me arrepiento de mi comportamiento, además, no quería llamarlos monstruos, es que, nose, fue un impulso o algo así, pero le disculpo. Aunque, e cambiado, merecía tal castigo y humillación, ¿por que decidió pararlos?"

"Si te soy sincera, no lo se, pero me di cuenta que usted realmente estaba apenado, y arrepentido de sus actos, así que me decidí a perdonarlo"

"Perdonarme? Por que? Casi la asesino"

"Toda persona merece una 2da oportunidad" dijo Elsa "El perdonar es divino, y alivia el espíritu: al igual llena de paz nuestro entorno"

"Wow eso si es algo muy sabio" dijo Hans

"Gracias" se sonrojo la reina

En eso,el barco empezó a moverse mientras se tambaleaba, haciendo temblar en todo el barco. En la habitación, Hans no pudo mantenerse de pie haciéndolo temblar, para luego hacerlo caer encima de Elsa en la cama, haciendo poner rojos a ambos

"Ahhhhh" dijo nervioso Hans "Yo como lo siento alteza" dijo el "No quize, perdón" empezó a tartamudear sumamente sonrojado

"Solamente ammmm levantese, y no digamos nada" dijo Elsa aun debajo de Hans

"Concuerdo con usted" dijo Hans levantándose de inmediato mientras le daba una mano a Elsa para levantarse

"Un gusto hablar con usted" dijo Hans abriendo la puerta

"Igualmente Hans" se levanto Elsa de la cama un tanto nerviosa. Hans ante esto solo la vio y salio de la habitación. En eso, sintió raro su cuerpo el sureño, bajo su mirada hacia el piso y se apuro en irse a su camarote, pues su cuerpo tuvo una reacción algo "vergonzosa" y muy notoria en su parte masculina. Empezó a correr cuando al fin entro, se acostó y cubrió su cuerpo con una cobija "Estuvo cerca" pensó

.

.

Durante el viaje, Elsa y Hans estaban sumamente avergonzados por lo sucedido, Hans aclaro su duda de lo que sentía, el estaba enamorado de la reina de nieves, mientras que Elsa entro en mas duda. Después de unas horas de viaje, al fin llegaron a Arendelle. Bajaron del barco en el fiordo y se dirijieron al castillo. Al entrar Anna fue quien tuvo una reacción emocionada

"Al fin en casa!" Grito emocionada incandose en la puerta la princesa Anna

"Solo estubimos afuera menos de 1 semana" le dijo Elsa

"Aun así, me encanta estar en mi hogar. Aquí si estoy segura, sin contar a la salamandra y su hermano" le dijo Anna parándose

"Anna" dijo Elsa "No le digas Salamandra a Hans, solo cometió un error, y todos los humanos cometemos errores, yo por ejemplo, ese invierno eterno"

"Si pero el tuyo no llevo a matar a alguien y mentir" admitió la pelirroja

"Bueno, no te acuerdas que decían nuestros padres acerca del perdón" le dijo Elsa

Anna solo la vio y suspiro "El perdonar es divino, y alivia el espíritu"

"Al igual llena de paz nuestro entorno" dijeron ambas hermanas a coro

"Ashhhh odio cuando lo usas en mi contra Elsa" dijo Anna cruzada de brazos

"No lo uso en tu contra Anna" puso su mano en el hombro de Anna "Pero recuerda que es malo vivir con odio y rencor"

"Puede que tengas razón" contesto la princesa

"No puedo, LA tengo" dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa la reina

Anna sólo le dio un golpe en su hombro amistosamente como signo de derrota pero con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba

"Fernando, Hans, permitan me un momento, iré a ver con Kai y Gerda que habitaciones tenemos disponibles"

"Adelante Elsa, toma todo tu tiempo" dijo Fernando

Elsa sonrio y se retiro en busca de Kai

**Ojala les vaya gustando tanto el fic como el capitulo. Me alegra que acepten el fic de tan buena manera ^^ pronto verán como poco a poco Elsa y Hans se uniran**


	6. Chapter 6 - Que fue eso

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 6 - Que fue eso_**

La reina Elsa camino hacia su oficina para encontrar a Kai allí sentado mientras trabajaba

"Oh majestad, a vuelto" dijo Kai mientras hacia una reverencia

Elsa hizo también una reverencia "Todo en orden?"

"Si así es, ningún problema hasta ahora" dijo Kai acomodando unos papeles

"Necesito que me ayudes con unos asuntos Kai" le dijo la reina

"Con lo que usted necesite aquí estoy alteza"

"Necesito que prepares 2 cuartos" dijo la reina

"Vino alguien de visita? No resivi carta de eso reina Elsa" dijo algo angustiado de no tener todo al 100% listo

"Tranquilicese, vinieron conmigo del viaje" lo tranquilizo Elsa

"Ahhhhh" se relajo Kai

"Y quienes son los que vinieron" pregunto el

"Ahhhh bueno" dijo la reina pasando su mano Por el cuello "Son de las islas del sur, Fernando y Hans Westergard"

"HANS" exclamo Kai "Majestad, que hace Hans en estas tierras?"

"Necesitaba alojamiento, y les ofrecí aquí" le contestó Elsa

"Vaya, si que usted tiene piedad de la gente, no puedo creer que vayamoz a tener un asesino entre nosotros"

"Por que todos creen eso?" Pensó la reina "Quizás sea cierto... no, no creo" siguió pensando

"Kai por favor, dele una oportunidad" dijo Elsa

.

.

Kai y Gerda empezaron a buscar dos habitaciones y empezaron a arreglarla para ambos caballeros, pero tanto Kai y Gerda no les parecía que se quedaran, o al menos que se quedara Hans. Obviamente tenían que resivirlos ya que era orden de la reina Elsa

.

.

Unos días desoues, ambos ya estaban establecidos y andaban como si fuera su hogar, o al menos Fernando, pues Hans aun estaba agradecido de su linda actitud de Elsa, ya después de varios meses desde el dia sus la conoció y todo su odio se volvió amor.

Aunque no todo era un lecho de flores, Anna, Kristoff y Sven aún estaban en su contra, y no les parecía la idea de que se quedaran los 2

"Enserio debes irte?" Le pregunto Anna a su novio

"Pues si, es mi trabajo como recolector de hielo, mas bien, el maestro recolector de hielo" dijo Kristoff tomando sus materiales

"Es que no quiero que me dejes aquí sola" dijo Anna pensando en Hans como un monstruo

"Me encantaría quedarme, pero mis compañeros me necesitan" argumento el rubio mientras se abrazaban "Volvere lo mas pronto posible Anna, jamas te abandonaría aquí con esos monstruos"

"Te extrañare" dijo ella "Y si voy contigo?"

"Que dices?" Quedo sorprendido ante esa idea "No puedes ir, es peligroso"

"Peligroso es mas divertido" dijo Anna mientras lo miraba "Vamos amor, estaré bien, ya no soy una niñita que no se sabe cuidar"

Kristoff sonrió nerviosamente al igual que Sven, luego se vieron los 2.

"Pues, esa vez que buscamos a Elsa en el invierno eterno digamos que no eras la atlética al 100%, en un buen sentido" explico el rubio

"Y? Se que tu me ayudaras, sera divertido" insistió Anna

"Ahhhh" empezó a pensar Kristoff, Sven al parecer estaba emocionado pues estaba saltando "Bueno, esta bien"

"SIIII" grito emocionada la princesa mientras salia del cuarto, para poder empacar. Al finalizar de empacar se dirijio a la entrada donde dejo sus maletas, Kristoff ni llevaba pero Anna si

"Anna no es necesario tanto material" dijo el

"No es material, es mi ropa" dijo ella

"Ropa?" Pregunto exclamando el rubio "No llevamos ropa, si acaso llevamos es nada mas un cambio"

"En ese caso" dijo Anna aventando todas sus maletas nada mas quedándose con una "Llevare una maleta"

Kristoff rodeo los ojos y salio "Iré por el trineo" salio del palacio junto a Sven

En eso, Elsa paso por ahí y vio a su hermana con las maletas "ANNA" grito ella

"Oh, Elsa" se paro Anna "No te da gusto que iré"

"TE VAS? QUE?" exclamo la reina preocupada "no te puedes ir" dijo conteniendo llanto

"Jajajajaja elsa jajajaja" empezó a reír Anna "Iré de excursion con Kristoff a recolectar hielo" limpio sus lágrimas de risa

"Que?" Se confundió Elsa "Tu? Recolectar jajajaja" empezó a reír ahora Elsa "Dime que es broma"

"No es broma Elsa, de hecho, ya debo irme" le dio un abrazo "Te veo en unos días"

"Adiós Anna, suerte" dijo Elsa mientras miraba a su hermana y kristoff irse

.

.

Ahora la reina estaría sola en su castillo junto con los Westergard, lo cual le parecía algo temeroso. Camino hacia los jardines donde se sento y quedo viendo al cielo "Ahhhhh" suspiro

"Sin anna sera muy tranquilo el lugar" pensó ella

En eso, uno de sus amigos se acerco

"Elsa" le hablo el

Ante esto, elsa volteo "Oh, olaf, que sucede?"

"Donde esta Sven? O Anna? O Kristoff?" Pregunto el

"Ah bueno Olaf" empezó a explicar la reina "Los tres salieron de viaje por unos días, así que estaremos tu, Fernando, hans y yo aquí además de la servidumbre"

"Mmmmm" dijo Olaf pensativo "Entonces, podemos jugar un rato" suplico el muñeco

"Jejeje esta bien Olaf" acepto ella, con su pie piso el piso cubriéndolo de una manta de hielo, junto sus manos y después las alzo hacia arriba para hacia estallar unos copos de nieve que empezó a cubrir de nieve (como en la película, cuando anna y elsa eran niñas). Allí ambos empezaron a jugar, como primer acto hicieron un muñeco de nieve

Lo que no sabían es que desde arriba, en el cuarto de Hans se alcanzaba a ver esos jardines donde estaban Elsa y Olaf, y pues, Hans los miraba enfocándose en el perfil de la reina, el se recargo en la ventana a verla

"Wow" pensó el "Es tan buena mujer, nose como pude ser capaz de hacia ese daño" siguió pensando

"Estaré siendo muy volado? O debo apresurarme mas? No, no, no, no, debo ir mas calmado, luego se sentirá ella presionada o algo así, pero, ash ya han pasado muchos meses desde mi acto monstruoso, ya hace como 9 meses eso paso, creo que si es suficiente tiempo para que sepan que soy un hombre nuevo. Tanto daría, creo que daría todo por retroceder el tiempo y haber hecho eso" suspiro viéndola "Solo quiero ser su chico ideal"

Aunque, a unos metros de Hans, había otro cuarto con vista al jardín, donde Fernando también miraba a Elsa perdido en sus pensamientos

"Que días son estos" pensó "Primero me divorcio de Lidia, huyo delas islas del sur, y soy aceptado en otro palacio. Lo bueno, es que al fin libre, puedo escoger y escuchar mi corazón, y yo se que, pronto, mi corazón le pertenecerá a Elsa, ella estará tras de mi, se que seremos una linda pareja, gran acto aventarle a Lidia es se estúpido anillo"

.

.

Fernando al fin decidió salir del cuarto y bajar con ellos

"Hola amigos" dijo el acercándose a Elsa y Olaf

"Hola" dijo Olaf agitando la mano

Elsa sonrió al verlo "Hola Fernando"

"Creen que me pueda unir a la diversión?" Pregunto Fernando animadamente

"SI! Mientras mas allá mas divertido" dijo Olaf saltando de alegria jalando a Fernando para su lado "Jugamos a guerra de bolas de nieve"

"Que divertido" dijo Fernando sonriendo

"Oigan" dijo Elsa "Dos contra una, no se vale" "Ya se! Iré a ver si Hans quiere venir"

Fernando ante esto se levanto de inmediato ""yo iré por el" dijo mientras se iba

"Ah, okei" dijo algo confundida la reina mientras miraba a Olaf, quien respondió con gesto de confusión

Fernando subió al cuarto, y toco la puerta. Hans ante esto corrió rápido a sentarse y tomo un libro, finjiendo que leía "Adelante"

Su hermano entro y cerro la puerta ""Que haces leeyendo?" Pregunto confundido

"Que no puedo leer un rato?" Pregunto Hans

"No, nada de malo la verdad, pero, tu odias leer" comento Fernando

" Ah bueno" contesto nervioso Hans cerrando el libro "Que te trae a mi cuarto"

Fernando sonrió y le dijo "Que te quede claro que al fin tengo derecho de encontrar el amor, y ese amor es ella"

Hans quedo sorprendido ante esto "Quien?"

"No te hagas el tonto Hans, a Elsa. Yo la amo, y quiero ser su pareja ideal, así que, te sugiero que la dejes en paz y no nos estorbes" explico Fernando dejando a Hans muy sorprendido, no creiria eso de su hermano

"Ah, Elsa dice que si quieres venir a jugar con nosotros en la nieve" dijo esta ultima parte cerrando la puerta

"Y-y-ya voy" dijo Hans aun mas confundido de lo normal

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Perdón la tardanza, es que no me llegaba inspiracion y no queria estropear el fic, ojala disculpen la demora**

**Y agradezco a todos ustedes que comentan en el fic, realmente me ayuda a saber que debo seguir**

**Saludos desde México amigos! Y adiós casi a las vacaciones! :( xD**


	7. Chapter 7 - Un perro tras su hueso

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 7 - Un perro tras su hueso_**

"Hasta que bajas Hans" dijo Elsa sonriendo al ver que Hans bajo para su juego

"Perdona la demora" contesto con una sonrisa de costado pero nerviosa, volteo a ver al otro extremo y vio a Fernando quien le levanto una ceja "Ammmm bueno, hay que jugar"

Y así los 4 empezaron su guerra de bolas de nieve, en ese momento, Hans olvido lo que su hermano le dijo, pues la diversión inundaba su mente. En una de esas, mientras estaban jugando, Fernando lanzo una bola de nieve hacia Hans en la cara, pero este, sin darse cuenta, la esquivo, golpeando a Elsa debajo del ojo

"Ahhhh" se le escapo un gemido al sentir el golpe

"Elsa" dijo Hans acercándose a Ella, quien cubria con su mano donde había sido golpeada

"Fernando Para!" Le ordenó Hans a su hermano, pues mientras mas se acercaba a Elsa, mas bolas de nieve lo golpeaban, aunque el sureño menor aun así se acercaba a Elsa impidiendo que la golpeara en la cara, pero recibía mas golpes

"Amm, Fernando detente, creo que Elsa esta herida" le dijo Olaf a el

"Pero? Y si es una distracción?" Finjio interés en el juego

"Aun así" contesto el muñeco poniéndose delante de Fernando "No dejare que lanzes una bola de nieve mas, no por ahora"

"Esta bien, esta bien amiguito" intento calmarlo Fernando

"Gracias ujujuju" río Olaf acercándose en saltos a Elsa "Estas bien?"

"Si, si Olaf, no te preocupes" sonrió Elsa

"Dejame ver" agrego Hans quitándole la mano de encima viendo que tenia ya no rojo, sino morado "Ay Elsa, estas herida, deberíamos entrar"

"No no, estoy bien, solo fue un ligero golpe" intento disimular el dolor "Hay que seguir jugando"

"Es mejor que entres Nena" dijo Fernando poniendo su mano en el hombro de la reina de las nieves "Luego volvemos a jugar"

"Bueno" se resigno Elsa "Iré a buscar al medico real"

"No quieres que vaya digo, vallamos" se corrijio cuando su hermano le dio un peñisco

"No, no, estoy bien" empezó a caminar hacia adentro Elsa seguida de Olaf

"Insisto en ir" camino Hans a su lado mientras sonreía

Elsa lo vio y negó con la cabeza "Estoy bien, iré sola" empezó a caminar mas rápido hacia adentro

"Pero" dijo Hans tomándola de la mano, haciendo que Fernando se molestara y le diera un TIC en su ojo derecho

"DIJO QUE NO" dijo Elsa soltando su magia, tirando varios picos de hielo hacia atrás de ella, mientras salia corriendo de allí

"Tttt tttt tttt... Hans, hiciste mal tratar de ir con ella, casi te hace una paleta y traicionas a tu hermano" salio Fernando

.

.

Hans quedo pensativo, su amor acelerado empeoro su relacion con Elsa en ese momento, o, quizás en un futuro. A la vez con su hermano, aunque el jamas había sido así, siempre era calmado, buena onda y no se interesaba en las mujeres. Cuando estaba con Lidia, el jamas fue así, no comprendía lo sucedido, así que solo metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirijio a los establos donde busco a Sitron

"Hay amigo, nose porque actúe así, debí ser mas calmado" dijo el acariciando a Sitron

Sitron relincho

"Lose, lose" siguió hablando con su amigo

.

.

Por lo tanto, Elsa estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama mientras que el dr. Baldur, quien era el medico real, revisaba su ojo y rostro

"Y bien Dr. Baldur" pregunto Elsa

"Mmmmmhhh..." dijo el señor Baldur mientras guardaba su material en su maletín y se quitaba sus lentes "No es nada grave reina Elsa, un simple golpe debajo del ojo. Por suerte, no afecto en nada, así que solo tendrás este morete bajo tu ojo por unos días, puede que hasta semanas"

"Oh, bueno" suspiro Elsa tocando su ojo

"Ahhh ahhhh" negó el doctor quitando la mano de Elsa "Evite tocar su morete alteza, y unte esta crema hecha de unas hierbas medicinales, calmara su dolor"

"Muchísimas gracias doctor Baldur" agradeció Elsa levantándose de la cama

"No hay de que majestad, usted llameme cuando sea necesario" salio el doctor del cuarto mientras se iba. Elsa cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se costo en la cama, poniendo sus manos en la frente "Ahhhh" pensó "Por que rayos Hans insistió venir, se que ahora lo tolero, pero, aun no puedo llamarlo amigo"

"Ah ya se" dijo sentándose en la cama "Iré con esos trolls, los amigos de Kristoff"

Salio de su habitación, y se dirijio a los establos, donde pudo encontrar a su yegua. Una linda yegua de pelaje blanco, con crin y cola también blanco puro, con unas pezuñas de un gris claro, esta, llevaba sus cuerdas en la cara de color azul

"Bien" se acerco Elsa a su yegua "Snowflake, intentemos ir a un lugar" la acaricio

Solwflake, la yegua solo sonrió mientras relinchaba, haciendo que Elsa soltara una risita, haciendo llamar la atención del sureño quien estaba con su fiel amigo Sitron "Elsa" pensó el mientras la miraba de reojo

.

Elsa alzo su mano y creo una silla de montar con su hielo, haciéndola de un tono brillante tal y como su magia hacia, después subió

"Bien Snowflake, AHH" alzo las cuerdas haciendo que la yegua empezara a correr

Hans inmediatamente subió a Sitron y se acomodo

"Sitron sigue las, HIAA" empezó a cabalgar detrás de ellas, pero de manera sigilosa

Elsa por su lado con Snowflake, cabalgaban hacia las afueras de Arendelle, en dirección a su antiguo palacio de hielo. Cabalgo por un tiempo hasta llegar al fin con la familia de su cuñado. Al llegar bajo de Snowflake, y agarro de ella por las cuerdas y caminaron por el valle

"Abuelo Pabbie, están aquí?" Pregunto ella caminando entre las rocas

"Que hace Elsa hablando con unas rocas?" Se pregunto a si mismo Hans aun montado en Sitron

"Psssss... Elsa" se oyó una voz entre las rocas, Elsa se agacho y se acerco a la roca

"Es mejor que te vayas, hay la presencia de otro humano por aquí, si nos revelamos, se enterara de nuestra existencia" explico Cliff aun en roca

"Pero..." iba a hablar Elsa cuando Cliff la cayo

"Ve por otros rumbos, tengo la dicha que ese hombre te esta siguiendo" dijo Cliff ahora callándose

Elsa extrañada no dudo en pensar quien estaba allí "Westergard"

Subió a Snowflake y camino hacia otro rumbo, Hans al darse cuenta de eso, camino encima de Sitron. La siguió hasta perderla de rumbo, donde quedo parado

"Creí que sabias que es malo espiar a la gente Hans" se oyó que dijo Elsa, Hans volteo para verla en su yegua detrás de el, haciéndolo tragar saliva

"Que torpe soy" pensó el...

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus review y diganme que les parece el fic**

**Saludos desde México! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Explicaciones

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 8 - Explicaciones_**

"Hay que torpe soy" seguía pensando Hans, hasta que dio un tirón a la cuerda haciendo girar a Sitron "Hemmm... Hola Elsa" dijo nervioso

"Me espiabs, cierto? Pregunto la reina

"Yo?" finjia Hans que no había hecho eso "Pffff... para nada, yo jamas te espiaria, esta mal, mal, mal, mal, muy mal la verdad"

Ella nada mas lo miro mientras cruzaba brazos y levantaba una ceja

"Entonces, que hacías en estos rumbos?" Cuestiono Elsa

"Que no puedo cabalgar por aquí?" Mintió el pero, los nervios y la mentira hacia ella lo ponían nervioso "Bueno, quizás solo un poco. Nada mas te seguí y ya"

"Hans, debes darme mi tiempo a solas, mi espacio personal" protesto la reina de las nieves "Esta mal espiar a los demás"

"Pero y si te pasaba algo por acá?" Agrego Hans "Hay lobos por estos rumbos, que tal si encuentras a bandidos o algo así"

"Yo puedo protegerme sola, me ayudan mis poderes, y se que Snowflake también" dijo esa ultima parte acariciando a su yegua

"Pero..." iba a hablar Hans

"Dime que te enseñaron a no espiar" argumento la reina de las nieves

En eso, a Hans le entro en la cabeza aquellos malos recuerdos de su infancia, pero, en especial en esos momentos cuando lo regañaban por todo y de manera exagerada, recordando cuando lo regañaron por espiar

**FLASH BACK P.V. Normal**

Era una noche fresca en las Islas del Sur. El viento soplaba, y las nubes cubrían todo el cielo mientras caían varias gotas de agua creando una lluvia, se supone que los príncipes debían estar dormidos, pero uno, seguía despierto. Se levanto y se dirijio al cuarto de sus papas

"Ragnar, donde esconderemos su regalo?" Pregunto Sofia a su esposo, quienes ya tenían el regalo listo para el cumpleaños numero siete del príncipe

"Mmmmm, no lo se" contesto el rey "Que te parece en los establos, jamas lo encontrara"

"Buena idea cariño" respondió la reina tomando una caja con una linda envoltura

"Wow" dijo el pequeño príncipe de 6 años "Mi regalo ya se donde estará", pero en eso soltó un estornudo

"Ehhhh?" Dijo Ragnar reconociendo el estornudo de su hijo menor "Hans Westergard ven para acá"

Ante esto, Hans se paralizo y salio corriendo, obviamente, oyeron los pasos que se alejaba, así que sus Padres salieron del cuarto y lo siguieron. El corrió y se escondió bajo una mesa, pues a esa corta edad, no era tan astuto aquel príncipe. Al ver los pies de sus padres allí retrocedió hasta sentir que choco con otros pies, volteo a ver y vio a uno de sus hermanos mayores, Guillermo, quien tenia 18 años allí

Hans solo trago saliva "Shhhh..." suplico el niño

"Que dijiste, no te oí?" Mintió Guillermo

"SHHHH" dijo mas fuerte Hans

Guillermo se agacho y se fijo debajo de la mesa para ver a su hermano menor "Hans por que te ocultas?"

"Es que espíe a papa y mama, y me cacharon, y me harán algo feo si me atrapan" dijo el principito asustado

"Awwww, pobrecito niño" mintió Guillermo agarrándolo de la mano y sacándolo de la mesa "Madre! Aquí esta Hans" dijo dejándole a Hans

"Oh gracias Guillermo, que buen hijo" agradeció la reina, este sonrió y se fue

El pequeño solo se asusto más sabia que su más era muy estricta con el "Mami perdón, por favor" dijo el ya llorando

"Escuchame bien Hans Westergard" dijo molesta la reina "No debes espiar a la gente! Es muy descortez y malo" empezó a ganar la reina al niño, haciéndolo llorar mas. Después de la fea y fuerte regañiza exagerada, la reina jalo a su hijo de los pelitos de su patilla derecha y lo jaloneo hasta llevarlo a su cuarto, donde cerro con candado y le dio una tunda al niño, para luego dejarlo encerrado por 1 semana, es decir, que su cumpleaños numero 7, la paso como gato encerrado

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Que si no me enseñaron" dijo aun pensativo Hans

"Entonces por que me seguías" dijo aun molesta la reina

Hans solo dio un suspiro y empezó a contarlo "Te alcanze a oír en los establos, y te seguí ya que quería pasar un tiempo a solas los dos"

"Y por que? Somos amigos y eso, pero,por que a solas?" Pregunto Elsa acercándose a Hans, pegando por accidente el hocico de Snowflake con el de Sitron, pero no se dieron cuenta

"Es que" estaba ahora si sumamente nervioso Hans, no sabia si revelarle su secreto de amor, y lo que su hermano le dijo "Es que" repetia Hans a cada instante

"Es que...?" Empezó a desesperarse Elsa, estaba molesta con Hans en ese instante

Hans ahora estaba sumamente paniquiado, no sabia que hacia, así que jalo de la rienda de Sitron y salio corriendo, en direccion al reino, dejando al fin solas a Elsa y Snowflake

"Al fin" suspiro Elsa

Snowflake soltó un relincho

"Que? Por que quieres seguirlos?" Pregunto Elsa

La yegua nada mas siguió relinchando y a saltar

"No los seguiremos Snowflake, ya tendrás tiempo para Sitron" dijo ella

La yegua la volteo a ver y levanto las cejas

"Yo no estaré con Hans mientras tu con Sitron si es lo que piensas" dijo seriamente la reina de nieves

.

.

Muy lejos de ellos, a lo lejos, en las montañas, estaba Kristoff con su serrucho cortando el piso congelado

"Ya puedo ayudar?" Pregunto Anna sentada en un bloque de hielo

"Anna es que es peligroso" dijo el rubio "Si cortas mal el hielo podrás caer al agua helada"

" Hay vamos amor, yo puedo hacerlo, si puedo" dijo Anna levantándose de salto

"NO SALTES" grito Kristoff preocupado soltando el serrucho asustando a Anna

"Perdón" se disculpo Kristoff "No quería a asustarte, pero, es que no quiero que te pase algo"

"Mira!" Le hablo Anna caminando hacia el serrucho, para luego tomarlo "Si puedo!" Empezó a cortar de donde Kristoff había empezado "Wow, es sencillo" sonrió la princesa

"Krrriiissstttooofffff!" Se oyó una voz masculina acercándose "Donde andabas?"

"Zeke, que sucede?" Pregunto Kristoff acercándose al tal Zeke

"No nada" se acercó Zeke "Venia a trabajar contigo" se paro junto a Sven "Que onda Sven" lo acaricio, en eso, vio a la muchacha pelirroja cortando hielo

"Wow' que damisela es esa Kristoff" le dio dos suaves codazos a Kristoff, quien no presto atención por andar acariciando y alimentando a Sven

"Hola chiquita" dijo Zeke coquetamente acercándose a Anna

Anna solo levanto la mirada y lo vio "Ey, ten mas respeto hacia mi señor"

"Me llamo Zeke, dime Zeke" le guiño el ojo el muchacho

"Ah okei" dijo extrañada Anna soltando el serrucho y acercándose rapidamente a Kristoff agarrándolo de su brazo

"Ey nena, no vayas con el, quedate aquí conmigo" empezó a coquetearle

Al oír esto, Kristoff empezó a molestarse mientras que Anna a incomodarse "Ey!" Grito Kristoff

"Mas respeto a la princesa" dijo el

"Princesa? Ey yo le ando coqueteando y sera mía" contesto Zeke

"Yo soy la princesa Anna sr. Zeke, princesa Anna de Arendelle" protesto la pelirroja

"No invente jovencita, ella esta en el palacio con la reina Elsa"

Anna se cruzo de brazos quitándose el gorrito y el pañuelo d e su boca dejando al descubierto su cara, reconociendo su identidad de la realeza "Y para su información, yo, ya tengo novio, el amor de mi vida, y es Kristoff"

"Ouhhhh bueno" se resigno rapidamente Zeke "No acabaría con la relación de la princesa y mi mejor amigo"

"Mejor amigo?" Pregunto Anna

"Anna, Zeke fue mi mejor amigo desde que empeze a trabajar con los demás recolectores, normalmente trabajamos juntos. Zeke, mi novia, la princesa Anna".

.

.

"Abuelo Pabbie!" Volvió a llamar Elsa a los trolls, esta vez, las rocas empezaron a rodar hacia ella para luego convertirse en trolls

"Es la reina Elsa" dijo un troll a lo lejos

"Hola" se acercaron tres pequeños trolls

"Ouhhhh hola" saludo Elsa agachándose

La niña troll se acerco a Elsa "Que le paso debajo del ojo?" Pregunto

"Ah, estaba jugando y me pegaron" contesto dulcemente la reina

" Es de usted el caballo?" Pregunto otro niño troll acariciando a Snowflake

"Así es" afirmo la reina

"Es muy bonita"

En eso, se acerco Bulda y Cliff a Elsa "Reina Elsa, al parecer volvió" dijo Cliff

"Así es" asintió Elsa "Es urgente" pidió dlla

"Ya vengo" se acerco el abuelo Pabbie a ella "Sabia que vendría reina Elsa, sentía la sensación de "problemas" en su palacio"

"Pues su magia acertó, necesito su ayuda"

"Para lo que necesite reina Elsa" dijo Bulda

"Es que, Hans, esta, comportándose un tanto extraño, muy apegado a mi e intenta ayudarme en todo. Además, nose, cuando hablo con el, siento algo, una cálida sensación que pasa de mi cuerpo" explico Elsa

Todos los trolls se vieron entre si con una gran sonrisa, Bulda y Cliff se rieron entre ambos. Elsa nada mas quedo mas confundida

"Vino con los seres indicados" dijo Pabbie con una sonrisa "Elsa lo que siente ese Hans, y usted es muy normal" empezó a crear su silueta azul con su magia en el cielo

"Elsa, tu eres una persona unica, no es sólo por tu magia de hielo, sino por tu gran corazón que sabe perdonar y amar a los que sea" en eso una silueta naranja creo que camino hacia la silueta de Elsa para luego agarrarla de las manos y darle un beso "Ese gran corazón tuyo, a sentido esa atracción hacia esa persona especial para usted, Hans, también a empezado a sentir eso hacia esa silueta"

Elsa ante esto quedo en shock, no podía creerlo, aquel hombre que fue su asesino hace tiempo, se convirtió en el tal chico ideal, el "dueño" de su corazón, además, Hans, sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Ya no sabia que pensar, ¿estaba bien sentir eso hacia el? ¿y si es un error? ¿y si es verdad? ¿quw pasaría si Anna se enterara?

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Quiero mandar una felicitación a la usuaria "elsa arendelle" quien acertó a un plan que esperaba poner en este fan fic, que observadora amiga**

**Y para el usuari "A" ya vi el vídeo que me dijiste, y la verdad, eso mismo ya lo había pensado, me parecio muy realista el vídeo. Para los que les interesa, pongan en youtube "The Lie we Live"**

**Ah también quería agradecer a todos los queridos lectores que se toman el tiempo de pasarse por aquí, ya llegamos a mas de 1000 vistos, lo cual, es un gran avance. Muchas gracias por recibir tan buena manera este sencillo fic**

**N/A: Zeke es un muchacho de piel no tan clara pero ni tan oscura, de cabello largo y chino de color café. Con ojos oscuros. Es alto pero delgado, es un recolector de hielo**

**Nos vemos luego!**


	9. Chapter 9 - No quiero amor

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 9 - No quiero amor_**

"Se siente bien majestad?" Le pregunto Pabbie a Elsa al ver que ella se sentó de golpe

"Si, es decir no, mas bien arghhhh" dijo ella pasando su mano por su cabello

"No tiene nada de malo el amor" dijo Bulda acercándose a ella tomando las manos de Elsa

Elsa sonrió "Es que, Hans, no puede ser, es un asesino, no puedo amarlo"

"Elsa" se acerco Pabbie "Tu corazón se los quieren robar varias personas, Hans no es el único que siente algo por ti"

"De que hablas abuelo Pabbie?" Pregunto Elsa muy extrañada

"En tu hogar vives con tu familia y ahora amigos, los hermanos Westergard. Puede que la figura que viste era, o no Hans. Yo solo cree una silueta Westergard, usted lo interpreto como Hans, sabia que diría que era el, pues, su sensación es solo con Hans, pero, ese otro Westgard en su hogar siente por usted algo"

"Fernando?" Quedo mas confundida Elsa "No, no puede ser"

"Si puede ser" contesto Cliff

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Arendelle Fernando se encontraba en su cuarto, miraba los muebles que conformaban su habitación

"Oh Dios mio" paso su mano por un mueble "Amor amor amor, que mas da el amor" empezó a hablar a si mismo

"Es tan maravilloso poder escoger yo mismo a quien amar, con quien estar, Elsa sera mía, solo mía, podrá estar conmigo en vez de con Hans, me va a amar a mi, me va a admirar, y al fin seremos pareja, haré lo que sea por ella" se dijo a si mismo viéndose en el espejo

"Ejejejeje mía sera ella" se dijo con una sonrisa maniática "Elsa SERAS MIA!" grito mientras en su rostro expresaba locura con un lado maniático

.

.

Pasaron unos días y el regreso de sir Kristoff y la princesa Anna era en ese día. Elsa hacia sus deberes reales mientras Olaf estaban a su lado

"Cuando tendras novio como Anna?" Pregunto el muñeco de manera inocente

Elsa no respondió

"Elsa, por que cupido no te a flechado?"

Elsa se empezó a desesperar, aunque ya había sido flechada por ese tal cupido, su dueño aunque no quisiera era Hans, y aparte, Fernando estaba atrás de ella. Ella evitaba cualquier tema relacionado al amor, pero Olaf, insistía hablar de eso. Mientras hacia el papeleo, no aguanto mas y se le escapo sus pensamiento

"OLAF!" grito ella "No tengo tiempo para el romance!"

Al decir esto, salio de su oficina mientras se iba al jardín, tenia que relajarse un poco, empezó a dejar caer unos cuantos copos de nieve a su alrededor. Mientras caminaba empezó a reflexionar ¿Como aguantar tan terrible sentimiento?¿Vendria bien liberarlo?¿Quizas una oportunidad no le vendría mal? ¿O si? Solamente quería vivir mas relajada, y ser libre como cuando escapo a las montañas del norte. Cuando admiraba al horizonte desde los jardines escucho los pasos de alguien

"No estoy de humor" dijo ella

"No se preocupe alteza" dijo Hans acercandose "No vengo a molestar"

"Eso espero, pero dejame sola" siguió diciendo la reina sin voltearlo a ver, evitando el contacto visual, pero no sirvió

"Elsa, es decir, reina Elsa. Se que el tema del que hablabas con tu amiguito de nieve, estem Olaf..."

"ESTABAS ESPIANDO!" exclamo interrumpiendo Elsa volteando a verlo bruscamente apunto de lanzar púas de hielo

Hans retrocedió con las dos manos levantadas en señal de perdón "Tu amigo el muñeco me conto de lo que quería hablar contigo, no veo motivo para molestarse,el solo quiere que seas feliz"

"Pero como?" Pregunto Elsa "No puedo vivir calmada cuando se que... ahhhhh no es nada"

"Puedes confiar en mi majestad"

Ante esto Elsa miro a Hans desconcertada, ¿Como confiar en alguien que intento asesinarte?Que quiso robar tu reino y asesinar a tu hermana, no sabia si confiar o que, pero no quería, se resistía pero si el estaba enamorado de ella, de manera profunda tal y como lo dijo Pabbie. Se miraron a los ojos, y se perdieron en las miradas de las pupilas dilatadas.

"Elsa, creo que ya lo sabes, pero, tu-tu"

" Te gusto lose" respondió Elsa aun perdida en las miradas. Lentamente se acercaron hasta pegar poco su rostro hasta terminar pegados de labios a labios, duraron allí unos segundos, pero para ellos fueron años y siglos. Al entrar en razon, ambos se despegaron. Tanto Elsa como Hans estaban sonrojados

"Yo-yo-yo no-no-no se qq-q-que decir" tartamudo Hans

"Ammmmm" dijo Elsa roja como tomate mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo ponia tras su oreja y tragaba saliva "No quise, bueno"

"No enserio, perdon" suplico Hans

"Bueno, creo que debo ir por allá" mintió Elsa para irse, y ya que estaba a distancia salio corriendo.

Mientras que con Hans estaba parado realmente apenado como alegre, beso a la chica de sus sueños, todas sus ideas que aun tenia perversar ahora si eran olvido, no le importaba ya nada, sino solo la felicidad de Elsa

**Perdon la tardanza, es que para Frozen perdí la inspiración pero volvió, también me disculpo por que sea corto, pero se compensa con el beso de Hans y Elsa xD**

**Saludos y nos vemos luego**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sorpresas

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 10 - Sorpresas_**

¿Que fue eso?¿Acaso hubo un beso?¿Cuanto duro?¿Y si alguien vio?¿Y SI LO DISFRUTE? Todas están preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Elsa nuevamente, estaba caminando velozmente a su cuarto, cuando estaba por llegar sintió que la tomaron de la mano. Por reacción involuntaria soltó una cachetada a quien estaba allí, al ver quien era, se dio cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que ¿Fernando? Así es, era el, su otro pretendiente que anhelaba estar con ella

"Auuuu" dijo Fernando sobandose la mejilla con su mano desocupada

"ey! Fernando! Sueltame!" Pidió Elsa

"Hay ya pues te suelto" la soltó el castaño "Por que ese nerviosismo?"

En eso la reina empezó a balbucear "Yo? Nerviosa? Pffff... claro que no, tus inventos, yo jamas estoy nerviosa. Bueno quizás un poco, pero no es importante, bueno, si es importante, por eso estoy nerviosa, aunque no tanto, no te interesaría, o quizás si, es que, es de asuntos familiares, y eres familia para mi, como primo y ya, pero no se si deba decir, bueno no es nada malo, o quizás si, es por Anna, hay que cosas digo yo. alto! Y si viene herida, o no viene, quizás que le paso algo ¡¿ANNA?!" al decir esto salió corriendo otra vez aún más nerviosa

*Pero que tonta estoy* pensó mientras iba hacia la entrada del castillo

Fernando mientras veía alejarse metió sus manos a sus bolsillos "Ushhhh!" Pateo una pared "Sera un poco mas complicado de lo que pensé. Pero no te preocupes Elsa ya veras que pronto te casarás conmigo"

Mientras tanto, Elsa llego a la entrada del palacio, ya de plano no sabia a donde ir, planeaba salir a caballo para refrescarse la mente o ir lo mas lejos posible, pero cuando abrió las puertas del castillo, Anna ya estaba allí

"ELSA" grito ella al abrazarla

"Anna oh vaya que sorpresa ejeje" dijo Elsa evitando que se notara su nerviosismo

"Sorpresa? Creí que ya sabias que llegaríamos este dia"

"Bueno si, si sabia" acepto Elsa terminando el Abrazo "Oye, y esa ropa de recolector" dijo cambiando tema al ver su ropa como la de Kristoff con un gorro igual al de Kristoff

"Kristoff dijo que era necesario para pasar las noches allá" dijo Anna

"Si así es" entro Kristoff junto con Sven, el le dio una mordida a Sven de zanahoria para luego morderla el "Debo admitir, Anna, tiene talento en el hielo" dijo el rubio con la boca llena de Zanahoria

"Kristoff, no hables con la boca llena" dijo Elsa disgustada

"Bueno ya me callo" dijo el rubio

"Me iré a cambiar, es cómodo este traje pero ya me esta dando calor" se fue Anna "Oye Elsa!" Grito antes de irse "TE VEZ NERVIOSA"

Elsa solo sonrió y empezó a alejarse, salio del palacio y camino hacia el pueblo

.

.

Estaba pasando entre todos los puestos, establecimientos, casas y gente que vivía allí. Algunos se le quedaban viendo y se susurraban varias cosas, mientras que otras la saludaban. Mientras caminaba por alli, vio a un pequeño niño alli sentado en la calle con una ropa rota y sucia que pedía limosna

Elsa al verlo se compadeció de ese pobre niño y se acerco a el "Hola pequeño" se agacho

"Tienes hambre?" Le pregunto

El pequeño niño nada mas asintió

Elsa le sonrió y se levanto mientras le estiraba la mano, para que luego fuera tomada por el niño "Ven vamos a darte de comer"

La reina camino con el niño de la mano hasta llegar a un restaurante, donde entraron y pidió de comer algo para el niño. El niño estaba sonriendo, pero no decía nada

"Como te llamas pequeño? Preguntó Elsa

El niño la miro sin decir nada, y luego se decidió a hablar "Leik!"

"Que bonito nombre Leik" dijo la reina dulcemente "Yo me llamo Elsa"

Leik volvió a sonreír soltando una risita tímida, se notaba que estaba feliz, no podía verse otra cosa

"Y cuantos años tienes?" Siguió preguntando Elsa

Leik la miraba y levanto 3 dedos y exclamó "Tez"

Ya en eso, el mesero llego y dejo la comida en la mesa de la reina y Leik, ella le habia encargado un Brunost (queso de cabra noruego) el cual, el niño acepto de una gran manera, comiéndolo y disfrutando el momento que también se miraba en su expresión. Elsa solo miraba el momento conmovida olvidando ese beso con Hans y sus momentos incómodos relacionados con el tema, ese pequeño niño había captado su atención. Al terminar, Elsa pago y todo eso, aun junto al niño, quien este estaba encantado con la manera que lo trataba Elsa, de una muy cariñosa y maternal se podría decir

Elsa no quiso dejar al pobre niño allí así que lo llevo al gran palacio, al llegar Leik estaba asombrado con ese lugar tan grande y bien cuidado. Al principio, Leik estaba asustado de lo que podía haber allí pero Elsa con cariño lo cargo para que perdiera el miedo

"No pasa nada Leik, estarás muy bien aquí" dijo ella

"Pod que estamos en el palacio? Solo la deina y la pincesa viven aquí"

"Jejeje Leik mi pequeño, yo soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle"

Leik aun estaba asustado y recargo su cabeza en Elsa, ella paso su mano por su cabello y lo dejo en el piso.

"ELLLLSAAA!" se oyó en la habitación, era esa voz aguda de la princesa. "Eyyyy!" Al entrar, vio al niño todo sucio con prendas rotas

Ella se acerco para luego correr a el "Que hermosura de niño!" Dijo agarrando de sus cachetes

"Elsa! Tu lo trajiste?" Agrego emocionada Anna

"Si" asintió Elsa "El pobre estaba solo en la calle y sin comer, y pues, me di la necesidad de llevarlo a comer. Y me encariñe de el"

"Pero no vive con alguien? Y sus padres?" Pregunto Anna

"No lo creo, estaba solo, en un buen rato nadie lo busco, así que se quedara aquí"

"Que! Se quedara!" Exclamo Anna muy contenta con Leik entre brazos "que lindo acto hermana!"

La reina solo sonrió enternecida del pequeño, quien se quedo al cuidado de Anna mientras ella se dirijia con Gerda a pedirle ayuda para la ropa del niño

.

.

Después de una hora, Elsa había preparado en su baño la tina para darle un baño a Leik, pero, para ella el agua era agradable cuando estaba helada, así que con ayuda de Anna modero el agua lista para que el niño se duchara. Anna se retiro a contarle a Kristoff y ver si contaban con su apoyo mientras que Elsa se encargaba del niño. Le quito la ropa y noto en su cuello una cicatriz roja en forma de tachón. Ella se preocupo pero no quería alertar al niño, así que no menciono nada

Metió a Leik a la tina y empezó a bañarlo, el pequeño jugaba con el agua y Elsa disfrutaba el momento

Al terminar el baño, Elsa arropo al niño y lo acostó a dormir en su cama. Al caer dormido el pequeño, Elsa salio y busco a Anna, quien estaba en una de las muchas salas del palacio junto con Kristoff y Sven

"Vaya Elsa, quien diría que te volverías madre" agrego Kristoff burlonamente

"Kristoff!" Le dio un codazo Anna "No seas irrespetuoso"

"Es que no pude evitarlo jajaja me da risa" contesto Kristoff "Si o no peludo?"

"Yo también le encuentro gracia, pero no para reírme en publico" dijo Kristoff haciendo la voz grave de Sven

"No se preocupen" respondió Elsa "No me molesta saber que yo, bueno, quizás sea una madre"

"Oye, le contaste a Leik sobre tus poderes mágicos?" Pregunto Kristoff

"Aun no Kristoff, la verdad, es que me da miedo saber de que se asuste" explico Elsa

"Es un niño Elsa, jamas se asustaría por eso, yo digo que le dará gusto" comento Anna

"Que paso o que?" Se acerco alguien, el sureño menor, es decir, Hans

"Que no sabes que esta mal espiar" se levanto molesta la princesa a la defensiva

Elsa al ver tal acto se levanto y se acerco a su hermana "Tranquila Anna, no pasa nada"

"Ujuju oye Hans, como fue eso?" Pregunto Olaf acercándose a Hans, quien últimamente se llevaban muy bien

"Shhh shhhh shhhh" susurro Hans a Olaf, no quería que se enteraran del suceso en la mañana

Elsa estaba aun petrificada al verlo recordando como sus ojos estaban frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración y su corazón latir que poco a poco pegaron labios

"Es mejor que te vayas Sureño, no es asunto tuyo" agrego Kristoff cruzado de brazos mientras Sven le gruñía

"Oigan no sean tan malos" intervino Elsa

"ELSA!" grito Anna "Por que eres tan gentil con ese estupido asesino!"

"EY!" grito Elsa "No lo llames así! Quizás me intento asesinar y engañarnos pero tampoco seamos tan duros, y quizás cometió errores pero e visto como es, y yo se que ya no es ese vil hombre por que YO LO..."

**¿Que dirá Elsa?¿Ella lo...?¿Y Leik podrá ser un hijo para Elsa?**

**Espero les haya gustado, un poco mas larguito de lo demás, así tratare de hacerlos mas seguido. Digan que piensan, y si les va gustando**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11 - El pequeño Leik

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 11 - El pequeño Leik_**

Otra discusión había sucedido en la sala, Elsa y Anna peleaban por rara vez. Ambas tenían el ceño frunido y se miraba la determinación de no dejarse ganar

"POR QUE YO LO.." iba a gritar Elsa mientras recibia la mirada de todos que la ponían mas nerviosa

"Tu lo...?" Preguntó Anna cruzada de brazos

"UN MOMENTO" intervino Kristoff calmando a ambas hermanas "No hay necesidad de pelear chicas, solo un pequeño mal entendido. Anna no seas grosera, Elsa no te irrites tan rápido"

"QUE" gritaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

"De que me perdí?" Entro de la nada Fernando desde la puerta

"Se andan peleando" le susurro Olaf a Fernando "Mejor hay que quedarnos calladitos"

Elsa retomo la postura y intento mantener la situación controlada "Perdón Anna, no quise, es que ya sabes, mi deber de reina es que el pueblo se lleve bien en paz y armonía"

Anna ante esto sonrió y se dio cuenta de su error "Perdón mas bien Elsa, no debí ser grosera" Y en seguida de esto se dieron un abrazo, pero como no faltaba, ¿Quien adora los abrazos? En el abrazo de hermandad se integro al abrazo olaf, y por mas que maniático sea Fernando si iba a integrar pero fue tomado del cuello de su traje por Hans

"No estropes el momento Fernando" dijo Hans

"Mira quien lo dice, por ti iniciaron una pelea" sonrió maliciosamente Ferrnando

"Fernando" empezó a decir el sureño menor en voz baja hacia el "Deja de comportarte como loco egocéntrico, me estas asustando con tu obsesión de amor hacia ella. Y creo que a ella también la asustas"

"Tonterías Hans" contesto Fernando acomodándose el cuello. Después de eso el se fue molesto, sabia que seria descubierto así que tenia que pensar en que hacer para ganarse a Elsa sin ser descubierto

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas estaba por salir, la reina despertó como costumbre muy temprano, sintió un bulto a su lado, creía que había sido sueño, pero no, al parecer había adoptado realmente al pequeño Leik, que aun dormida acurrucado a su lado. Elsa se enternecio y con cuidado movió a Leik para no despertarlo.

Camino hacia su ventana y se miraba el cielo despejado y calmado, así que quizás, un día como otros. Acto siguiente fue que se dirijio a su espejo a verse. Su pijama aun la traía puesta, mientras que su cabello tenia unos cuantos pelitos parados, nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Sonrió y se dirijio a su baño a darse una buena ducha

Leik a los pocos minutos sintió los rayos de luz pegar. Abrió los ojos y no vio a Elsa, así que se sentó rápidamente, empezó a preocuparse y asustarse de que no estaba así que se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación. Camino por los pasillos tímidamente mientras buscaba a Elsa, pero no había rastro de ella. Cuando caminaba en su camino se topo con un muchacho, empezó a asustarse el pequeño mientras empezaba a temblar

"Oh no no no, no te preocupes amiguito" dijo el muchacho agachándose a su nivel "No te asustes, no te haré daño"

Leik nada mas dejo de temblar pero no dijo nada

"Que haces por aquí? No te había visto" siguió hablando el muchacho

Pero nuevamente, Leik no menciono nada, solo estaba con sus manitas atrás de el y miraba hacia abajo

"Me llamo Hans, y tu como te llamas?"

Leik aun tenia miedo y estaba dudoso de decir, pero intento calmarse y hablo "L-l-l-le-le-leik"

"Pero que nombre tan bonito Leik" agrego Hans amistosamente, lo que causo que Leik sintiera mas confianza hacia Hans. Y pasaron ese tiempo juntos en la mañana. Mientras tanto, cuando Elsa salio de balarse peino con una tenza de lado su cabello y creo un vestido de hielo como siempre pero estilo diferente, cuando se acerco a la cama para ver a su niño, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba

"Leik?" Llamo ella preocupada al no encontrarlo en su habitación "Leik, donde estas?"

Algo preocupada, Elsa salió de su habitación a buscar al pequeño, "Que hize? Apenas y el día aquí y ya perdí al niño! Hay Dios! Espero que este bien" pensso ella preocupada caminando por los pasillos, intentando ser disimulada

"Hola Elsa" se acerco Olaf felizmente como siempre

"Uh! Hola Olaf" saludo ella sin prestar atencion

Olaf camino a su lado mirando donde mismo "Que buscas?"

"Nada amiguito" contesto Elsa caminando mas y mas "Por que no vas a jugar con Sven?"

"Mmmmm quería estar contigo, pero si insistes" Olaf dio un salto y se alejo brincando por los pasillos

Justamente pasaron unos 10 minutos y Elsa al fin encontró a Leik, quien tomaba de la mano a Hans y con su otra mano tenia un cono de helado. Al ver a Elsa allí parada, el pequeño soltó a Hans y salio corriendo a darle un abrazo en las piernas. Elsa soltó un suspiro de alegría al saber que todo estaba en orden. Elsa lo miro y cargo al niño mientras se acerco a Hans

"Donde estaban?" Pregunto Elsa a Leik

"El señod Hans me llevo al comedo y comimos un dico helado, vedad?" Esta ultima parte se dirijio a Hans

Ante esto, el sureño sonrió nerviosamente "Se que esta mal eso del postre antes de la comida, pero no halle otra manera para que Leik no me tuviera miedo"

"Gacias mami pod traedme aquí" dijo Leik abrazando a Elsa y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Elsa no pudo sentirse mas conmovida por ese acto y abrazo al niño, además de que la llamo Mami, algo que jamas esperaría oír en su vida, ni siquiera en sueños. Mientras el pequeño la abrazaba Elsa miro a Hans y movió los labios diciendo gracias, con respuesta se Hans diciendo de nada mientras se alejaba. Elsa se dio la vuelta aun con Leik en brazos para retirarse pero el pequeño empezo a estirar brazo hacia Hans

"Hans" repetia constantemente

"Leik?" pregunto Elsa confundida

"Quiedo id con Hans" y se solto de los brazos de Elsa corriendo hacia atras de Hans, que aun no estaba lejos. Mientras el sureño caminaba sintio algo que lo jalaba de su chaqueta, volteo hacia atras y vio a Leik quien estiraba brazos (jeje a este niño le gusta ser cargado xDD), Hans miro a la reina en señal de si levantarlo o no. Elsa aun estaba indecisa pero al ver la reaccion de su pequeño suspiro y asintio con la cabeza dejandolo llevarselo

Hans sonrio y cargo a Leik mientras se alejaba

"Jaja al parecer te divertiste conmigo campeon" rio Hans

"Aja" asintio Leik muy feliz, puede que a Hans lo conociera desde hace 1 hora a lo mucho, pero se encariño rapidamente, como con Anna y demasiado con Elsa, el ya la veia como una madre. Hans por su lado tambien se empezo a encariñar con Leik, le parecia un gran niño como tierno y lindo. Como no faltaba de esperarse, el entrometido y cambiado Fernando paso junto a Hans, quien noto a Leik en brazos

"woaw woaw woaw" dijo deteniendo a Hans "Y el niño?"

"Ouhhh ejeje hola Fernando" sonrio Hans, Leik parecio asustarse inpactantemente con Fernando

"El es Leik, di hola Leik" comento Hans, pero este se nego a hablar "No te asustes no te hara daño, espero" dijo la ultima parte en voz Baja

"Dame esos 5 campeon" dijo Fernando con la mano alzada pero no recibio respuesta de Leik

Hans quedo extrañado "No lo vas a saludar?"

Leik movio la cabeza diciendo no rapidamente

"Te asusta?"

Leik volvio a mover la cabeza diciendo no con el ceño fruncido

"Entonces dile hola"

Leik trago saliva y bajo de los brazos de Hans rapidamente "Ho-ho Hola"

Fernando sonrio pero quedo algo molesto al ver que el no lo saludo hasta que Hans insistio, pero lo que no sabian es que Leik, habia sentido una mala vibra en Fernando con señal hacia Elsa, aun no comprendia que, pero, sentia que le haria algo a Elsa como a Hans en un future

**Ojala les agrade este capitulo. Jeje me alegra que les guste la manera maternal de Elsa xD Tambien Habra momentos paternales entre Leik y Hans, y Fernando jajaja de Nuevo es el villano**

**Espero disculpen mi tardanza, es que el capitulo ya estaba por finalizar asi que me detuve, cuando iba a actualizar, mi tablet (desde alli actualizo) se descompuso y me result dificil conectarme  
Asi que quizas por eso, haya faltas de ortografia (mi laptop no tiene para acentos)**

**N/A: No les dije como es Leik:**

**Es un niño Delgado y chaparro con un cabello lacio y Rubio claro con unos ojos claros de toque gris. Su cabello es largo y algo despeinado**


	12. Chapter 12 - Aquel beso

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 12 - Aquel beso_**

Pasaron unos cuantos dias, 1 semana para ser exactos. Leik ya se habia acostumbrado a los pasillos del palacio, a pasar un rato con Gerda en las mañanas, luego para estar con su "tio" Kristoff y la "tia" Anna, a veces Olaf, pero mayormente era con Hans para luego volver con Elsa.

Una mañana como otras, Elsa se levanto a hacer sus labores de la realeza, mientras que Leik coria por los pasillos

"Tio Kristoff" dijo el

"Que sucede enano?" dijo el alborotando el cabello de su "sobrino" adoptivo (N/A: Enano es un cariño de parte de Kristoff)

Leik sonrio y quito la mano de su tio "Puedo jugar con Sven un ratito?"

"Ammm si, seguro" dijo el mientras sacaba a Sven de su cuarto, quien estaba con Olaf

"Jeje puedo jugar?" entro corriendo Leik para estar con Olaf y Sven

Olaf al voltear a ver se alegro de verlo "Ijijiji seguro Leik, vente" corrio el muñeco mientras tomaba de la mano a Leik y lo jalaba

.

.

Mientras tanto, Elsa trabajaba y hacia sus labores reales. Tenia mucho papeleo este día, así que no despegaba sus ojos del escritorio. De repente, se escuchó un Toc toc en la puerta, pero la reina lo ignoro. Se oyó otro toc toc pero fue en vano, Elsa seguía trabajando. Al tercer toc toc, se abrió la puerta, se asomo alguien de cabello rojizo, era nada mas y nada menos que el sureño menor

"Elsa" dijo el entrando "Oh, te interrumpió?" Pregunto al ver todo el papeleo

"Que ocupas?" Preguntó Elsa con los ojos pegados a los papeles

"Solo quería hablar un rato" contesto el

Elsa se desenfoco un momento "Estoy muy ocupada, no estaría mejor hablar luego" se levanto de la silla y se dirijio a unos casilleros de atrás de ella, esto, para evitar contacto facial con el, pues, al verlo a los ojos, ese beso se acordaba, temia que pasara de nuevo, pero, aun así, ella lo amaba pero tenía miedo

"En ese caso" se sentó Hans en una de las sillas "Te haré compañía"

Elsa solo se percato que se sintió rojita, empezó a hacerse tardar de esos casilleros para que no la viera así

"Elsa, digo, majestad, hace muy buen trabajo con ese pequeño" agrego Hans

"Perdón" respondió ella volteandose ahora si

"Si si, lo que digo es verdad, hace un buen trabajo con el pequeño Leik"

Elsa sonrió y siguió trabajando "Gracias, pero yo no e hecho nada. Solo lleva 1 semana"

" Entonces has aprendido a ser buena madre en 1 semana"

Elsa siguió con su sonrisa pero aun enfocada en su trabajo

"De hecho" siguió hablando "El... bueno..." "Quería decirte que... tu eres como su madre, cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Es que... el... me dijo que yo soy su papá"

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos "Que dices?"

Hans sonrió nerviosamente de lo que pudiera pensar ella, pero, si era su madre debía saber "Si, antier le enseñaba a tener equilibrio y no paraba de decirme asi"

"No te creo" se levanto de salto Elsa, temiendo que quisiera llevarse a su pequeño

"Elsa tranquila" se levanto Hans "Jamas le haría daño a ese niño, yo lo amo mucho"

Els seguía en duda con las manos medio levantadas lista para soltar hielo "Como se que no te interpondras en mi familia, igual que hace 10 meses en mi coronación"

"Elsa por favor" se acerco Hans "Soy otro hombre, jamas haría otro vil acto" "Leik es un gran niño, y quería decirte que me llama padre, es decir que me considera ya de su familia! No te da gusto saber que has hecho un gran trabajo con cuidarlo?"

Ahora si la reina sabia que Hans tenia razón, bajo las manos y trato de tranquilizarse

" Elsa perdón por mi tono de voz, yo solo, es que, ahhhhh" suspiro mientras se iba

"Hans espera!" Grito Elsa tomándolo de la mano "Perdón, disculpame, es que, Leik ahora es de mi familia, y no quiero dejarlo solo, temo perder a otro familiar tan cercano"

"Tu tranquila Elsa" sonrió Hans "No paso nada"

Justamente en eso, se volvió a oír la puerta abriéndose. Ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a Leik entrar de golpe a brazos de Elsa. Ellos lo cargo y le dio un beso en su frente

"Mami! Mami! Mira" dijo el emocionado mientras le daba una hoja a ella. Elsa al agarrarlo quedo enternecida mientras le daba otro beso a Leik. En esa hoja, había un dibujo hecho por el, según era Elsa dibujada de color azul y el de color marron, pero se dio cuenta que del otro lado estaba un hombre dibujado de naranja.

"Mira! Eres tu mami, y papi Hans"

Elsa ahora si estaba perpetla, Hans tenia razón, el niño lo consideraba su padre, a Hans le dio una satisfacción, Elsa sabría que si era un buen hombre y que si había cambiado. Ella sonrió y puso el dibujo en su escritorio, para poderlo ver siempre al trabajar. Leik se quedo allí un par de minutos, hasta que salio de la mano de Hans

.

.

Pasaron unas pocas horas, Elsa casi terminaba su jornada de trabajo, así que decidió descansar un rato poniéndose agosto dejando caer copos de nieve, pero no dejaba de pensar que Leik consideraba a Hans su padre, como el la trataba y aquel beso en los jardines, además de lo que Pabbie le había dicho. Solo pensaba en eso, cuando la puerta, otra vez, la sacó de su mente

"Adelante!"

"Hola nena" se acerco el villano de la historia, Fernando con una actitud normal y calmada "Ya hace mucho no tenemos una platica normal"

"Lose" contesto la reina de las nieves

"Oye, una pregunta, cosa, tu hijo, estem Leik tiene algo"

"Que? Por que lo dices? Hans dice que esta todo bien" contesto

Fernando intento ocultar la rabia y pensó "Hans hans hans, este mugroso no entiende que significa NO acercarse a mi chica" pero disimulo el coraje y siguió hablando "Es que jamas se me acerca, ni me quiere hablar"

"Supongo que no le has hecho nada verdad" aclaro Elsa

"Claro que no, yo quiero ser como un padre para el pero,no se deja hablar"

"Pues quizas, bueno, nose" admitió Elsa "El se lleva bien con todos, con Gerda, Kai, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven y Hans, con todos, nose porque contigo no"

"Quisieras ayudarme a saber por que" pidió el castaño

Elsa rodeo los ojos "Claro que si, sabes" se levanto d la silla "Todo esta bien contigo y Hans? Los veo muy distanciosos últimamente"

"Pues no paso nada, seguimos siendo los mismos" respondió Fernando

"Bueno, nada mas te digo que no me gustaría verlos peleados" explico ella acordándose de nuevo de la visita con Pabbie "No dejen que nada los separe, nos es lindo pasar tiempo sin tu hermano, y te lo digo por experiencia propia"

"Pues eso si Elsa, lo tomare en cuenta" contesto fernando

.

.

Ya en la noche, cada quien dormía en su cuarto, Elsa y Leik dormían juntos aun en la misma cama ya que Leik se negaba a dormir lejos de su madre. Por lo tanto, la reina le contaba un cuento a su hijo

"Mami" dijo el

"Que sucede hijo?" Pregunto Elsa

Leik se sentó y se descobijo y dirijio su mirada hacia la reina de las nieves "Tu y papi se quieren?"

Elsa quedo otra vez sorprendida por la pregunta, últimamente TODO le recordaba sobre el beso de esa vez, que le decía? Si o no "Bueno obviamente nos queremos, somos amigos"

"Pero se quieren como, en el cuento de Romeo y Julieta?"

Esta vez ya no sabia que decir, sabia bien que Hans la amaba, como ella a el, pero tenia miedo, así que quedo pensativa en decirle la verdad o no


	13. Chapter 13 - Una salida

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 13 - Una salida_**

Elsa realmente no sabia si decirle, confiaba en su hijo pero temía que lo dijera por accidente y se enteraran de la verdad, ella solo quería evitar sentir miedo de nuevo

"Hijito, por que mejor no te duermes ya?" Pregunto Elsa maternalmente

Leik seguía sentado "Yo quiero saber"

Elsa seguía viendo a Leik "Y por que deseas saber eso?"

Leik se acerco y se acurrucó en el pecho de Elsa "Por que quiero ser una familia feliz"

"Leik... mi Niño..." no supo que decir la reina de las nieves "Es que, bueno, puede que tu papi me quiere mucho mucho, y yo también lo quiero muchísimo, es un gran hombre, y... bueno... yo... lo amo, es el mejor hombre que e conocido"

El niño se alegro al oír eso y cerro sus ojitos "Al fin tendré una familia"

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa dormía profundamente agusta en su cama, disfrutaba de un gran sueño en sus fantasías mágicas de hielo con el hombre de sus sueños, Hans, al fin se sentía bien y mas relajada pues ya había dicho lo que sentía hacia el. En eso sintió que alguien la observaba, así que decidió ver de reojo. Al abrirlos no vio nada, se volteo hacia el centro de su cama y vio a una figura, abrió mas los ojos y noto a a Leik sentado mientras la observaba

"Buenos dias cariño" dijo Elsa adormilada

"Hola mami" contesto Leik mientras le daba un tierno besito en el cachete

"Al parecer alguien tenia ganas de despertarse temprano ehhhh" agrego la reina elsa con una risita de costado mientras abrazaba a Leik, para que luego el saltara debajo de la cama

"Es que quiero pasar todo el día contigo, para poder jugar jiji" explicó el niño

"Pues en ese caso, mejor vamos a darte un baño por que bien que te hace falta" caminaron ambos al baño para que Leik tuviera un buen baño. Al terminar, Elsa vistió a Leik ya con trajes especiales para el, ya habia mandado a hacer varios dignos de el. Cuando termino de arroparlo, se creo un vestido de hielo y dejo su trenza

"mami! Como haces eso?" pregunto Leik

Elsa no sabia que responder "No se hijo, solo lo hago asi y ya"

"Crei que tu sabias todo" agrego el pequeño

"jeje aunque parezca inteligente, hay gente mas aun que yo" explico la reina

"Yo crei que tu eras la mas inteligente" repitio el principe, haciendo que ella soltara una risita "Y puedo tener un traje como el tuyo?"

"Ammm... si" acepto Elsa, alzo su mano y poco a poco su traje cambio a uno azul oscuro con un collar hecho de hielo "Que tal?"

"asomobro!" grito Leik corriendo por toda la habitacion

.

.

Despues de unos minutos, Elsa ya trabajaba como siempre en su oficina, Leik por su cuenta, jugaba en el mismo lugar sentado en el piso, cuando de repente, entro la escandalosa y explosiva del lugar

"Wujuju! Elsa? Estas adentro?" pregunto desde afuea

"Ah, si Anna, pasa"

"Con que aqui esta el niño mas bonito" paso su mano por el cabello de Leik

"Jijiji hola tia Anna" saludo el rubio

Anna se acerco y se sento en una silla "Oye, que te parece salir un rato al pueblo?"

"No lo se Anna, tengo mucho trabajo" admitio la reina

"Ahhh, se me hace que lo usas de excusa para no salir" agrego Anna

Elsa solo volteo a verla con una ceja levantada

"Vamos mami!" interrumpio la conversacion el niño "Yo quiero ir"

"Jajajaja ya vez Elsa, hasta Leik quiere ir" se agacho Anna y susurro en el oido de Leik "Bien hecho, ya te ganaste una barra de chocolate, pero shhh..."

"Aghhhh, si me retraso, me ayudaras a terminar Anna" propuso Elsa

"Adelante, te espero en la puerta en 10 minutos" salio Anna, como siempre, con la suya

.

.

Al salir, caminaban Anna, Elsa y Leik por las calles, aunque Leik invito a Olaf, lo cual, el pueblo aun no se acostumbraba de ver a un muñeco con vida caminando . Mientras pasaban, varios rumoreaban sobre Leik, que si era el hijo de Elsa y cosas asi, pero ella intento evitarlo. Ya al llevar un rato caminando, fueron a un parque para descansar un poco mientras Leik y Olaf iban a jugar

"Elsa, ya que estamos solas..."

"Anna, te das cuenta que estamos rodeados de personas" interrumpio Elsa

"Me refiero, a los de confianza. Cuando te enamoraras y encontraras a tu galan?"

"No se" mintio Elsa pensando en Hans "Por que tu exceso de preguntas al respecto?"

"Quiero que seas feliz" contesto Anna

"Pero si soy feliz, con Leik, ya soy muy feliz"

"Nah nah nah, te conseguire pareja cueste lo que cueste" respondio tercamente la princesa "Que tal el de alla?"

"No"

"El heladero?"

"No"

"El del violin?"

"No"

"El... el... el... el guardia?"

"ANNA!"

"ya pues ya" cambio de tema la princesa "Oye, estem, queria decirte algo, estem, am, bueno, yo, y, el, am, Kristoff y yo nos queremos casar!"

Elsa solo abrio los ojos y sonrio "Wow Anna! Eso es fabuloso!"

"Nos darás tu bendición?!" Preguntó Anna aun mas emocionada

"Claro, Kristoff si de de fiar" acepto Elsa pestañeando unas cuantas veces con una sonrisa de costado "Cuando planean organizar la boda?"

"En 3 días jeje" comento la princesa con toda seguridad

" A-a-anna, es demasiado pronto, no podemos organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo" le explico ella

"Bueno bueno" sugirió de nuevo la pelirroja "En 1 semana..."

"Apenas y lo logramos organizar" dijo indignada la reina de las nieves

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y debían volver al palacio, pero el pequeño Leik se negaba a irse

"Leik es hora de irse" le dijo Elsa

Pero Leik se negaba "No! Yo me quiero quedar a jugar con Lilly!"

"Luego podrás jugar con ella cariño" insistía la reina indignada

"Disculpe, majestad" se acerco una noble señora, de clase media "Sucede algo?"

"Oh lo siento señora, vera, es que mi hijo no quiere venir jeje" dijo apenada Elsa

"Su hijo?"" Dijo exhaltada la señora

Ante esto, Anna decidió intervenir, haber si lograba calmar la situación

" Acaso tuvo un hijo?" Pregunto aun sorprendida la señora

Anna solo quedo preocupada por la pregunta "No no no, ella adopto al pequeño" explico la princesa

"Ah vaya, que sorpresa" implico la señora algo sarcastica

"Mami, pero si la reina lo dice es porque es real" defendió Lilly, la pequeña niña de 4 años, hija de la señora

"Basta Lilly! Vente!" La tomo del brazo con fuerza "No quiero que te juntes con el hijo de una vil..." no termino de hablar cuando Olaf interrumpió

"Oigan oigan, basta no todo debe ser pelea jeje miren, es un hermoso día" trataba de calmar Olaf

"Pero que pasa?" Pregunto confundido Leik

"No tolerare que haga comentarios así señora" se empezó a molestar Elsa creando ventisca alrededor, haciendo alejar a la gente de allí

**Perdonen la demora del capitulo, estube sin inspiración para este fic.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Evitar el Caos

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 14 - Evitar el caos_**

"No tolerare que haga comentarios así señora" se empezó a molestar Elsa creando ventisca alrededor, haciendo alejar a la gente de ahi. Todos estaban atemorizados de lo que podia pasar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de ellas se encontraba los varones de la realeza, es decir, Kristoff, Hans y Fernando

"Ughhh" se quejo Kristoff "No entiendo porque me obligaron a venir, para empezar ni somos amigos"

"Que animo el tuyo Kristoff" respondio Fernando "Para eso te insisti a que vinieras, hay que crear un buen lazo de amistad para cuando seamos cuñados"

"Ehhh?" respondieron confundidos Hans y Kristoff a coro al no oir bien

"Quize decir, que hay que crear un buen lazo de amistad para cuando seamos como hermanos" finjidamente sonrio nerviosamente

"De acuerdo?" respondio Kristoff mas confundido

"No le creas Kristoff, mira como nos llevamos Fernando y yo y eso que somos hermanos de sangre" revelo Hans algo molesto, pues desde que Fernando podia escoger quien era su amor, se volvio un tanto posesivo y grosero

"Ahhh hermanito" abrazo del cuello Fernando a Hans "Tus inventos raros" empezo a despeinarle el cabello

"Ya sueltame!" le ordeno Hans quitandole el brazo de encima con fuerza

"Bahh no me metan en sus problemas de hermandad, yo solo me quiero regresar a estar con mi mejor amigo Sven" decia cruzado de brazos el rubio

Fernando rodeo los ojos algo enfadado "Agh solo vayamos por un trago y ya"

Hans y Kristoff se miraron de reojo molestos y siguieron caminando. Kristoff no toleraba a los Westergard, mientras que Hans si queria llevarse bien con el pero, Fernando podria o copiarle la idea para agradarle mas a Elsa o arruinarle la idea. Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a un bar del reino

"Y como porque tendria que ser en un bar?" pregunto Kristoff disgustado

"Ahh es el unico lugar para machos, con un trago no pasara nada" decia relajado Fernando entrando asi como si nada

"Creeme que estoy igual de obligado que tu" se acerco Hans a Kristoff poniendo su mano en su hombro

Kristoff lo volteo a ver y quito la mano de Hans "Si claro, y los elefantes vuelan" entro molesto Kristoff

* * *

Volviendo al parque donde estaba la reina y la princesa se desenvolvia un caos. Leik estaba asustado y corrio de la neblizca a los brazos de Anna, estaba abrazado hasta donde alcanzaba mientras que ella le devolvia el abrazo

"Tranquilo Leik no pasa nada" intentaba calmarle el susto a su sobrino adoptivo

"Que le pasa a mama? Por que esta asi?" le pregunto Leik aun asustado

Anna solo trataba de ver dentro de la ventisca de nieve pero no se miraba mucho "No es nada, asuntos de adultos, creo"

"OIGA PARE ESTO MAJESTAD!" grito la señora tapando su cara con sus brazos

"Es que ya le e explicado!" gritaba Elsa para poderse hacer oir "Leik no es mi hijo de sangre, ni lo rapte o algo asi! Yo lo adopte! Necesitaba un hogar por estar solo en las calles!"

"No le creo! Tantas personas dicen eso y es una vil mentira!" le grito la señora

"Pues yo no le miento! Yo no soy como ellos!" exclamaba molesta Elsa cada vez haciendo mas grande la tormenta

La señora bien que seguia con su terquedad "SI LO ES! Es un monstruo como ellos!"

"NO LO SOY! POR QUE CREE ESO!?" grito sumamente molesta la reino ahora creando hielos en el suelo, pues ese comentario no le gustaba, bien que lo recibio de parte de todo el reino una vez y del duque Weselton

"EL REINO CREE ESO DE USTED! EL MUNDO SABE DE USTED! La tormenta eterna que arruino ciertas cosas de nuestra vida!" le grito la señora

* * *

Poco a poco la tormenta se miraba a distancias, justamente a lo lejos hasta el bar se notaba

"Oigan miren eso!" exclamo un señor fuera del bar señalando hacia direccion del caos

Varios hombres salieron y pudieron admirar eso. Se rumoreaban cosas entre ellos, hasta llamar la atencion de Kristoff. Al salir se percato que era justamente como cuando Anna estaba a punto de morir por su corazon congelado

"Elsa" dijo el para aventar la copa que traia y salir corriendo

"Kristoff!" le grito Hans saliendo rapido del bar viendolo correr. Quedo algo extrañado, pero se percato de la tormenta a lo lejos "Oh Elsa" dijo ente dientes saliendo corriendo tambien

Justamente despues de que los 2 se fueran corriendo, del bar salio otro muchacho castaño todo mareado y con dificultad de caminar, era Fernando, quien habia tomado unos cuantos tragos de mas "Ohh jojo" reia perdido, "Que sucede?"

"Una tormenta de nieve, alla" le contesto X persona que estaba ahi "Lo mas probable hecha por la reina"

"Seguramente hay un problema, y feo" se acerco otra persona a decirle "Usted tomo verdad?"

"Ahh? Sii sii unos cuantos tragos nomas" revelo Fernando, pero recordo a Elsa "Oghh... mi reina esta en peligro" dio un ultimo sorbo y salio corriendo al "rescate" como podia, pues estaba medio borracho

* * *

Anna estaba preocupada ahora si "ELSA DETENTE!" grito ella intentando ser oida, pero solo podia escuchar sin entender la discusion de su hermana y la señora. Estaba preocupada, pero no podia entrar, era peligroso dejar solo a Leik o meterlo a la tormenta.

"Olaf, dime que aun siguen vivas" pidio saber una respuesta la princesa

"Yo creo jeje se oyen voces asi que quizas" respondio Olaf con una sonrisa inocente

En eso, Kristoff apenas y llegaba "ANNA!"

"KRISTOFF" grito Anna corriendo a el a abrazarlo "Oh que bueno que estas aqui, necesito tu ayuda"

"Por que? Que paso? Y Elsa?" pregunto el preocupado

"Ese es el problema, una discusion molesto feo a Elsa, esta alla adentro con la señora" señalo Anna a la ventisca

"Hare lo que pueda" dijo apresurado Kristoff entrando a la neblizca

Anna ahora se angustiaba mas, las 2 personas que mas amaba estaban dentro del peligro, tanto nervio la llevo a morderse el cabello de una de sus trenzas. Segundos despues, el pelirrojo Westergard llego al lugar del problema

"Anna! Donde esta Elsa!?" pregunto Hans acercandose a ella

"Oughh y tu que haces aqui?" dijo disgustada la princesa

Hans solo mordio su labio molesto "Anna no importa lo que hize en un pasado ahora, y Elsa?" dijo molesto

Anna solo se cruzo de brazos como tipo berrinche y no dijo nada.

"Papi! Mami esta alla!" corrio Leik a brazos de Hans aun con temor

Hans quedo enternecido en el momento que lo llamo "papa" para despues decir "mama", es decir a Elsa. Quedo sin palabras, segundos despues devolvio su atencion a Elsa, necesitaba calmarla antes de crear otro invierno eterno. Sacudio su cabeza y miro a Leik "Necesito que te quedes aqui y hagas caso a tu "tia" Anna"

Leik asintio y regreso con Anna. Hans suspiro y se acerco a la ventisca, tenia que hacer algo para calmarla. Justamente apenas iba a entrar cuando algo se avento a el

"FERNANDO!" grito Hans

**Espero no haberla regado xD La inspiracion se me va, y cuando la tengo no me da la oportunidad de escribirlo xD**


	15. Chapter 15 - Un beso de verdadero amor

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 15 - Un Beso de Verdadero Amor_**

"FERNANDO!" grito Hans muy molesto al ver a su hermano

"Ajaja que tratabas de hacer hermanito, ah?" pregunto Fernando encima de Hans "Intentabas salvar a Arendelle, no? Tal y como hace unos meses verdad? Por el invierno eterno cuando Anna te dejo a cargo y bien se equivoco"

"EY EY EY" se entrometio Anna casi molesta pero debia contenerlo por su sobrino

"Entonces, acuerdate de que te dije Hans, alejate de Elsa, ella es mia" le dijo esto en el oido el hermano mayor susurrandole

"Oh Fernando" empezo a toser Hans "Tomaste verdad"

Fernando queria ser el glorioso asi que se levanto y levanto a Hans del cuello de su ropa "Si quiero lo que quiero, hare lo necesario" ante esto avento a Hans 'Y MEJOR LARGATE DE AQUI". El golpe fue duro como para dejar a Hans en el suelo con una mueca de dolor, Anna y Leik miraron nada mas hasta que Hans estaba tirado en el piso

'PAPI!" grito Leik soltando a Anna y corriendo a Hans

"LEIK" iba a correr Anna a el pero del circulo de ventisca salio Kristoff 'OH KRISTOFF!" se devolvio a donde estaba su prometido

"Papi, despierta, estas bien?" le pregunto Leik arrodillado alado de Hans

"Si si h-hijo" respondio temeroso, no era muy usual decirle a alguien hijo, pero en Leik crecio una sonrisa "Ahhh" se quejo Hans "Mira hijo, ve con tu tia Anna y quedate con ellos" se levanto Hans

"Pero yo quiero ir contigo" se levanto tambien el pequeño

"Quedate aqui" le pidio Hans mientras se acomodaba el saco, volteo a los lados y ya no vio a su hermano "Tu puedes Hans" penso mientras entraba

* * *

"ELSA!" grito hans "ELSA!" siguio caminando con fuerza. Era dificil en la espesa niebla fresca llena de vapor. Despues de caminar logro alcanzar a ver a Elsa y tenia a Fernando enfrente de ella, mientras que la señora solo intentaba salir. Al ver esto, aprovecho que Fernando calmaba a Elsa, o al menos un intento, corrio con la señora y la ayudo a salir. Volvio con la reina y su hermano, pero no iban bien las cosas. Hans tomo a Fernando de la mano y lo jalo hacia atras interponiendose

"Elsa que te pasa?" pregunto el

"No es nada Hans" se cruzo de brazos la reina de las nieves despues de verse las manos "Solo dejenme sola"

"Por que tan brusca tu actitud?" siguio con las preguntas el

"ahhh no es nada Hans, solo vayanse y dejenme sola, asi me siento mejor y mas comoda" se volteo Elsa evitando el contacto facial

"Eso es imposible" comento Fernando "nadie puede vivir y pasarla solo"

"Pues yo si" iba caminando Elsa para alejarse

"Y que hay de la tormenta Elsa, no seria mejor que la terminaras" agrego Fernando mientras la seguia

"Todo a su debido tiempo fernando, y DEJA de seguirme" no volteo ni le dirijio la palabra aun caminando hacia fuera de la ventisca

Hans estaba algo preocupado y paranoico, sin importar lo que le fuera decir Elsa salio corriendo hacia ella y la tomo de la mano girandola bruscamente, quedaron ambos de frente. Elsa estaba incomodandose pero no queria usar sus poderes, asi que solo volteo la mirada hacia el suelo, pero el sureño no dejo eso, tomo su barbilla y la levanto viendose a los ojos, era un momento incomodo para Fernando pero molesto, nadie mas los podia ver

"Hans retrocede" susurraba en voz baja y orden mandativa el castaño como si Hans pudiera oirlo

"Hans detente" le dijo Elsa solo viendolo a los ojos dentro de la tormenta

El sureño solo la miro y dejo escapar una sonrisa "Tu sabes bien lo que siento por ti, no? Y puedo asegurarte que creo saber lo que sientes tu por mi, aunque sea un minimo, es suficiente para mi" le dijo el "No dejes que los demas detengan lo que tu corazon siente"

Esto hizo que Elsa solo obtuviera su atencion mientras lo miraba con unos ojos bien abiertos y dilatados. Se miraron a los ojos los 2, sin embargo, Hans inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, compartiendo otro beso en los labios, el puso su mano en el cachete de Elsa y ahi quedaron. La reina de las nieves solo lo miraba detenido pero no se separo, suspiro mientras estaba el beso y cerro sus ojos. Al instante que sus ojos se cerraron, la nieve y la tormenta terminaron mientras se derretian o se alejaba. Anna ni Kristoff vieron el beso pues estaban perdidos ellos, mientras Anna atendia a su prometido. Leik estaba ahi, pero al voltear vio a sus padres adoptivos besandose, se levante y se acerco corriendo, mientras que Fernando los miraba con puños de fuerza en la mano y respirando bruscamente

* * *

Despues de unos segundos ambos se separaron, abrieron sus ojos y se voltearon rapidamente con unos nervios extremos. Hans mordio su labio mientras Elsa ponia sus manos frente a su boca

"SI!" grito Leik emocionado saltando alado de Fernando "Yo sabia! Yo sabia! Yo sabia que tendria una familia feliz al fin!" gritaba mientras saltaba el pequeño niño

"Si si, yuju, yupi yupi" dijo de mala gana fernando algo, bueno, muy molesto por lo sucedido

"Oh Leik" corrio Elsa a su hijo adoptivo mientras lo abrazaba "Perdona, no quize enfadarme asi, solo querias jugar, perdoname enserio" lo abrazaba mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello del niño

"Mami, tranquila, no pasa nada, te perdono" le dijo el niño "Yo me queria disculpar, por" dijo el niño con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras deslizaba su pie por el piso y juntaba sus manos hacia adelante "Perdon" decia el niño evitando no llorar "Perdon por desobedecerte, no queria eso, perdon, no queria que te enojaras" empezaron a salir unas lagrimas de los ojos de Leik

"Oh hijo, no te preocupes" dijo Elsa sonriendole y aun abrazandolo "No tienes de que disculparte de nada" Se levanto y le dio la mano a Leik "Que te parece si vamos a casa y haya hablamos"

"Aja" asintio Leik mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a su madre adoptiva, secando con su manga del saco sus lagrimas

"Kristoff, estas bien?" pregunto Elsa acercandose mientras lo miraba sentado en el piso

"Oh sisi" asintio Kristoff "No paso nada, es que algo me golpeo en la cabeza, pero estoy bien"

"Es que tiene craneo duro Elsa" dijo Anna tambien mientras se levantaba junto con Kristoff "Quien lo diria, esta salida se volvio algo inesperada"

"Si, lose, por eso me disculpo" dijo Elsa algo apenada "Mejor volvamos"

"HANS" se acerco muy molesto Fernando a Hans mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su saco "Por que la besaste? Te dije que es mia"

"Fernando, ni creas que lo hice por mi eh, lo hice por Elsa" dijo Hans empujandolo bruscamente mientras retrocedia "Mejor vete, que tomado eres peor"

"Esto no se quedara asi Hans, ya veras de lo que soy capaz" se empezo a alejar Fernando con un ceño fruncido hacia el reino

"Ya veran todos ellos" penso fernando muy molesto "Creen que no encontrare el amor, pero ya veran, Elsa sera mia, se enamorara de mi, y al hacerme el rey, desterrare a hans sin dudarlo, si, eso es lo que hare...

**Espero les haya agradado el capitulo, me disculpo si no actualize en mucho tiempo**

**Veran, es que de donde actualizaba habitualmente se descompuso, asi que lo hago ahora mediante mi laptop, sin embargo no me puedo meter a usarla por unos asuntos personales, y si actualizo ahora es porque me centro tambien en mis demas fics, debo organizarme mas yase, perdonenme**


	16. Chapter 16 - Lado bueno, o lado malo

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es recibida. Frozen pertenece a Disney**

**_Arendelle Family: Capitulo 16 - Lado bueno, o lado malo_**

Despues de la inquietante salida, la cual, nadie se esperaba que pasaria, ya estaban devuelta en el castillo. Elsa subio a su oficina a terminar su trabajo por el resto del dia, Hans por su lado, solo estuvo encerrado en su habitacion, no podia dejar de pensar en aquel beso, ella esta vez lo recibio de muy buena manera, quizas fue que le gusto, puede que no, pero no era claro

"Toc toc" se oyo la puerta

Hans solo se levanto rapido de la cama y fue a su puerta a abrir "Leik" dijo animado el sureño

"Puedo entrar?" pregunto el niño inocentemente

"Por supuesto que puedes" abrio completamente la puerta Hans y dejo pasar al niño, en cuanto se metio, el cerro la puerta "Sabes? No es necesario que pidas permiso para entrar, puedes venir cuando quieras"

Leik sonrio mientras se sentaba en la cama "Papa, puedo preguntarte algo?"

A Hans aun le parecia extraño oir la palabra "papa" "Adelante, lo que sea"

"Ese fue el primer beso entre tu y mi mama?" dejaron salir las palabras de la boca del rubio

"Ah que?" solo quedo petrificado el principe "Pues" se sento alado de su hijo adoptivo "no, ya, nos, habiamos, besado, una vez" decia entre pausas

"Es que, bueno, me gusto saber que ahora somos familia pero, pude notar que habia una sensacion rara entre ustedes" explico Leik

"Y como sentiste eso?" pregunto muy extrañada y confundido ante la respuesta de Leik

"No se, lo siento desde pequeñito, no es normal eso?" pregunto curiosamente el pequeño

Hans solo se quedo pensando "no que yo sepa"

Leik solo lo miraba curioso, para despues soltar un bostezo, un largo bostezo que mostraba el cansancio de Leik

"Hijo, por que mejor no te vas a dormir ya eh? Te ves cansadito" animo Hans

Leik solo asintio mientras se levantaba de la cama y salia de la habitacion. Al verlo ir, Hans volvio a cerrar la puerta, como era eso posible? Se pregunto a si mismo, Leik sintio era sensacion? Como pudo? Rondaban las preguntas, y al parecer el niño tampoco sabia la explicacion, tenia que investigar, pero Elsa sabia? Iba a hablar con ella al dia siguiente, tenia que esperar

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa dormia comodamente en su cama alado de Leik, quien ya iba empezando a necesitar su propia cama. La puerta se escuchaba tocar, asi que resignadamente tuvo que levantarse la reina, pues el trabajo la hizo desvelarse. Al levantarse, peino rapidamente su cabello en una simple cola de caballo

"Si, diga?" abrio la puerta la reina para sorprenderse de ver quien estaba "Ha-ha-hans?"

"Vaya sorpresa reina" sonrio nerviosamente Hans sin poder evitar pensar en el beso

"Q-que te trae aqui?" pregunto Elsa algo nerviosa

"Queria hablar contigo acerca de algo importante" explico Hans

"Si es sobre lo del beso, no e dicho nada y no dire nada" dijo al instante Elsa sin dejar hablar a Hans

"Bien? No venia a hablarte de eso pero, es bueno saber eso" contesto Hans sorprendida

Elsa solo se preocupo pasando sus manos a la boca "No, no quise, bueno, perdon, la tension esta muy alta"

"Eh Eh" dijo Hans moviendo sus manos frente a el de un lado a otro "Tranquila, tu sabes que jamas me enojaria contigo. En fin, venia a hablarte de Leik, sigue dormido?"

"Si" dijo Elsa en voz baja mientras daba de reojo una vista a su hijo adoptivo, quien dormida placidamente en la cama. Elsa sonrio y salio del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta "Que ocurre? Hizo algo malo?"

"Leik? No para nada, es un niño muy bien portado" respondio Hans

"Si, "nuestro" hijo va muy bien" dijo con sarcasmo y tono burlon el nuestro

"Jaja no es mi culpa que me considere asi, en fin, ayer me dijo algo que no entendi y queria saber si tu sabias"

"Saber que?" pregunto Elsa algo inquieta por el bienestar de su pequeño

* * *

Hans le conto lo sucedido la noche anterior, ambos aun estaban sorprendidos por eso, y no se quedarian de brazos cruzados, aunque les resultara incomodo, trabajarian en equipo por el bienestar de su hijo. Mientras ambos seguian hablando, llego alguien a interrumpir

"Y ustedes 2 que eh? Elsa alejate de la salamandra" dijo Anna jalando a su hermana

"Anna!" grito Elsa "No le digas asi a Hans, ya te lo e dicho muchas veces. Disculpate"

"Que? Elsa? Debo preguntar que te pasa por tu extraña amabilidad ante el tipo que intento MATARTE?" dijo enfada Anna

"El pasado es pasado Anna, olvida eso" contesto Elsa

Anna la miro con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y se dirijio a Hans "Lamento saber que eres una persona despreciable"

"ANNA!" grito Elsa

"Ok pues ok, perdon por haberte llamado Salamandra y haberte ofendido diciendo que eres una persona despreciable" se disculpo Anna con una cara de berrinche

"No te preocupes" dijo amablemente hans

Anna lo vio y se dio la vuelta, llendose enojada de lo sucedido, al parecer aun guardaba rencor, pues el la habia engañado y traicionado en el amor

"Entones, que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Hans respecto a su hijo

Elsa solo empezo a pensar "Pues, en la biblioteca hay gran variedad de libros sobre ese tipo de magia, creo, podemos revisar ahi"

"Entonces vamos" corrieron ambos adultos a la biblioteca

* * *

Dentro de la biblioteca estaban ambos muchachos buscando respuestas, como creian que no era nada peligroso, no llevaban tanta prisa, asi que buscaban con calma. Mientras ellos buscaban, Anna los observaba desde fuera en la puerta

"Anna, no has pensado que quizas estan siendo sobreprotectora" dijo Kristoff, quien la acompañaba

"No!" respondio Anna viendolos

"Pues yo en parte, creo que si" reclamo Kristoff

"Ey! De que lado estas? Conmigo o la salamandra?" renego la princesa molesta "Crei que dijiste que te caia mal"

"En parte si, pero, miralo, a ayudado mucho, quizas lo estamos juzgando mal" decia Kristoff

"Han de planear algo, y YO lo voy a descubrir, no dejare que lastime a mi hermana" se defendia Anna

"Pero y si tu terquedad causa algo peor" seguia hablando el rubio

"Sabes que?" dijo Anna molesta "Basta ya!" "Mejor vete con tu amigo el reno, este, Sven"

"Oye tranquila mi amor" intento tranquilizarla "Solo estaba dando una teoria, no te enfades"

"Pues como no quieres que me enfade si ni te estas escuchando de lo que dices Kristoff" respondio aun molesta la princesa

"Entonces que sugieres?" pregunto el

"Que te vayas" dijo Anna molesta sin moverse

"Bueno" se levanto Kristoff mientras rascaba su cabello "Estare en los establos si me necesitas"

Anna lo vio alejarse pero no hizo nada, siguio espiando a su hermana y a Hans

* * *

Kristoff se dirijia preocupado ante la reaccion de su prometida, realmente lo habia hecho sentir mal, pero no queria demostrar lo que sentia. Camino por los pasillos hasta toparse con el muñeco de nieve

"Kristoff!" corrio Olaf con Kristoff, este solo lo miro "Por que la cara tan larga?"

"No es nada Olaf, por que no vas a jugar por ahi" respondio Kristoff siguiendo con su camino

"Y por que no me quieres decir? Vamos, yo te ayudare" contesto Olaf saltando "Cuentame"

"Es que Anna se molesto conmigo" revelo el rubio

"Pues que le hiciste?" pregunto Olaf

"QUE?" grito exhaltado el rubio "QUE QUE LE HIZE YO?! MAS BIEN, LO QUE ELLA HIZO!" grito

"Ahh..." respondio Olaf sin decir una palabra mas

"Olaf, perdon, es que, a veces Anna me enfada con su terquedad y orgullo"

"Jajaja a quien no le enfada alguna vez jajaja" empezo a reir Olaf "Vayamos con Sven, seguro el tiene la respuesta" lo tomo de la mano y empezo a jalarlo hasta guiarlos justamente hasta el establo


End file.
